


Dirty to Clean

by ThatAngstSinner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, CEO!Kuroo, Drama, Drugs, F/M, I tell you it's depressing af, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Prostitute!Tsukki, S&M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAngstSinner/pseuds/ThatAngstSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei---- A kid that was once a member of the Tsukishima Family; a rich family who owns a big company at Japan and another certain country.. After all the realizations that Kei had been, he realized that he was gay. Gay for someone in school. One day, a big disastrous happend--- his parents---- his family found out that their second child is gay. As a parent who dont support LGBT+ they started to hate Kei, abused him. They even cut the ties with him because being gay brought shame for the Tsukishima name. </p><p>He was left all alone. Wanting to escape the cruel reality. He was left unprepared, helpless, no one can even help him. Not even once!</p><p>Days.. Weeks.. Months.. Years...The Tsukishima Kei suffered for 3 years. </p><p>How did he survived the cruel reality? What will happen after the 3 years of suffering? Will Tsukishima Kei be happy again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make The Blond Suffer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hello! Aaaaaah, before you read the fanfiction, please be aware that writing a kurotsukki fanfic is my first tiiiiimmeee. Sooooo I apologize if I had some errors especially in expressing the HQ! charcter's personalities :')
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoy! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are you doing Yamaguchiiiiii?!" He whispered to himself, regretting for what he did awhile ago. "I fricking criiiiedd! Aghhh, Tsukki wiped my tears! And then.." pausing, he prepared himself for a big impact. "A-and then..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you proceed, I wanna remind you again that this is my first HQ!! Fanfic ^^ I apologize if I made the characters OOC ahhhhh. Here it goes theeeen.

"Ngggghh!!"

 

Moans were echoed through the room as they both reached their climax. "That was  _fun_. Let's do this again sometime,  _hota~ru_." a man tied the condom then tossed it towards the trash bin. 

Two guys were at the hotel. Fancy decorations surround them. The wall was painted pastel brown, red curtains covering the window as the lampshade brights yellow with a tint of orange. A king-sized bed was placed at the center of the room and there the two men are. One was lying at the bed, panting while the other one was wearing his clothes on. The man--- who knows who grabs his wallet inside the side pocket of his pants and there he grabbed some money then placed the money at the night stand beside the bed. "I placed the money at the night stand~ Ill be going now." The man looked at his watch then went to the entrance door, opening the door, he looked back the other guy. "See youuuu~~" he hummed and left. 

 

 _'click'_  The sound of the door echoed. 

 

"Like hell we meet again, _fucker_." the man who was lying at the bed for the whole time cursed as he reached out for his black rectangular glasses. "And I'm not Hotaru. Im _Tsukishima Kei for fuck's sake_." He groaned, feeling the soreness of his lower part.  _'Maybe being called as Hotaru isn't bad at all..'_  the oh-so-called Tsukishima Kei thought as he took a glance at the money then stood up. Legs woobling as he try to balance himself to go to the bathroom.

* * *

 

Birds chirping for a new sunny Saturday. Vehicles being noisy as hell, waking the blond Tsukishima up. 

"Fucking vehicles, disturbing someone's sleep." Tsukishima cursed, running a hand through his short blond hair then sat up.

Suddenly a knock was head from the door. 

 

_'knock'_

 

"Good morning sir, today is your leave. Please fix your things. Thank you." Obviously, it was a concierge telling him to leave and so, the concierge left, giving the Tsukishima in peace.

"I _fucking know_ that." He cursed once more before fixing himself.

 

* * *

 

"Eeeeeeh?! Tsukki!?" a voice was heard, shocked while standing at the entrance door.

"Sorry for disturbing you.." Tsukki apologized, smiling a bit as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Ah, nononono! It's fine! Please come in!" the man was shorter than the tall Tsukishima. Hell, he have to look up like he's looking at a big building. Waving his hand sidewards, he made some enough space for the blond to come in.

Tsukishima Kei has short curly blond hair that only reaches until his nape. Wearing his usual rectangular eyeglasses suits him well. Mind you, his eyesight is very bad and all though. Maybe if he was to remove his eyeglasses in daylight, he won't be seeing any _shitty things_ anymore.. Many people have said that Tsukishima is too tall for someone in his age but who _the fuck cares_ anyway? It's not his fault for being tall and handsome.. He should try modeling though. Heck, if he was to do that, maybe many people will regret why they never noticed the almighty Tsukishima.  

Tsukishima sat on the ground as his long slim fingers started to untie the lace of his shoes after entering.

"It's been a while for you to visit here, Tsukki." the shorter man closed the door and took a glance at the blond.

"I dont want to disturb you, is all.." Tsukki replied, placing his shoes at the corner of the entrance.

"But I already told you that you're always welcoooome~!" the shorter reasoned out, giving the blond a worry look. The Tsukishima stood up as he coldly glared at him then sighed. " _Shut up_ Yamaguchi. I dont need your pity."

Ah. That's right, the one who's with Tsukishima right now is Yamaguchi Tadashi. Freckles all over his face just like stars scattered at the night sky. He has short dirty green with a flyaway strand of his hair sticking out above his head which attracts everyone's attention or in short, his _lil' fucking cute flyaway strand_ stand out too much... Tsukishima and him were friends--- close friends ever since their childhood. Keeping a secret is no use for him. If you were to have some secrets that Yamaguchi doesnt know, then you better spill it. Yamaguchi would worry and pester you--- like an innocent friend in shoujo manga. You know,  _Yuri Makita_ from 'Ao haru ride'? Yes, that's definitely him. 

 

_Dont you want to protect this cute cinnamon roll?_

 

Eyes widen, Yamaguchi grinned as he closed his eyes then giggled. "Well then, are you hungry?? Oh, I know you areee~~" he hummed as he went to the kitchen leaving the taller man no choice. The Tsukishima followed him quietly.

Silence butted in, forming a cold ice between them.

The kitchen was a bit large, large enough for the dining table to place in. His kitchen tools were in complete set. Shelves here, shelves there. Hanging closet placed at the walls above where the plates, all the glasswares are in. There's this small window at the top of the wall in the sink area which refreshes the air in the kitchen.

"You should've texted me though.." Yamaguchi broke the silence, opening the door of the fridge as Tsukki placed his bag beside him then sat down.

"Text you for what? That i'm coming? Jeez, the hotel isn't even that far.." The Tsukishima looked haggard-- tired or to be exact,  _sleepless._ He hasn't been sleeping peacefully for days-- _for years_ if you ask. "Where's auntie and uncle anyway?" Tsukishima asked, placing his arms above the table and there he laid his head as he closed his eyes.

"My parents are out for some business trips.." Yamaguchi sighing before continuing.  _'My parents..'_ Tsukishima thought, still resting. "You know, I dont know what you're doing with your life right now but I think it's time for you to live here with me. My mom would be happy with that though.." Yamaguchi once again paused as the blond raised his head, glaring at him. "I mean, you've been suffering for  _3 years_. I think you should take break. This isn't good for you as well. Look at you, you look like your experiencing hell!" At some point, Yama's mode right now is like a mom worrying over her child after getting bullied at school.

 _'I hate to admit but his fucking right Tsukishima'_ Tsukki thought, laying his head again then closed his eyes.  _'But I might be a burden to them though.. Causing trouble and such. I might ruin their happiness.'_

 

_'thump'_

 

Tsukishima raised his head, curious about the thing that have been placed in front of him. And he was right, Yamaguchi had placed a small plate; serving the cake towards the Tsukishima.  

"Please don't think negative Tsuuuukkiiii~ Here, your favourite." Yama smiled as he sat down in front of the blond. A smile from an angel--- a  _pure innocent_ angel that can even shine your day or whatsoever you describe that shit. 

A strawberry shortcake was served in front of the blond. Strawberries on top with white icings decorated around them and the sweet aroma that makes you drool--- ah, so delicious. This must be the reason why the tall Tsukishima loves Strawberry shortcakes. As Tsukishima saw the cake, he immediately grabbed the fork. He didnt wait anymore despite it is his favourite, making him feel like his in heaven, falling in love again.

 

* * *

 

_'knock' 'knock'_

"Who's there?" a man wearing a suit as he continuously typed at his computer said in a joking tone.

"Kuroo-san, I told you not to make a joke when someone knocks.." another man in suit entered, carrying some pile of folders. The other one just groaned as he stretched his arms backwards, leaning back on his office chair then yawned loudly. "At least i'm doing my job properly, KeeeEEeenmaaa."

A sigh was heard from Kenma-- a sigh that you know _someone's done with other's shit_ and all. "Please dont slack off. There are some follow ups for you to approve, Kuro-san." Kenma placed the folders beside Kuroo's computer. 

Kenma Kozume is Kuroo's secretary. And as you all know, _he's long done with Kuroo's shits_. Putting that aside, Kenma has this dyed blond hair with black roots showing and yes, it looks like a pudding. Are you all hungry? 'Cause the author is hungry right now. He also has this cat-like golden coloured eyes that you can even tell that he can read your mind like a book. 

And there's Kuroo, Kuroo Tetsuro. He is the next heir of a big company at Tokyo. As the next heir, he dressed formally, wearing a neat suit that even looks like a brand new, black shoes shining like a diamond--- excuse you but you are exaggerating. His black hair was gel'ed backwards that you know it's a duckbutt when you look at it properly, leaving his fringe which is slightly covering his right eye. It's funny that Kenma and him have the same eyes but the difference between them is Kenma's golden cat-like eyes and Kuroo's cat-like black pupils. 

Kenma's eyes started to wander around the room. The room wasn't that small nor that big thus it is average. Kuroo's working table were placed at the center. Big windows were at the back with some elegant beige curtains covering the sunlight. If you'd like to see what's outside the big windows, the nature it is. The company building was just next the central park. Expect that you'll be seeing a lot of trees, couples having their lovey-dovey moments, families having picnics, and some kids running and playing at the playground. Dont forget that Kuroo's room level was at the last floor--- the 10th floor. Besides the working table of Kuroo's, he also have this mini living room. Black couch with 10 inches flatscreen television at the left side if your facing towards the door. But there's this one thing which distracted Kenma's attention; the crumpled papers on the carpeted floor, scattered.

Furrowing his brows, he looked at Kuroo who's currently sipping his hot coffee. No one even knows how he got his coffee though.. "How many times should I tell you this, Kuroo-san?" Kenma started to pick the crumpled papers on the floor.

"And how many times should I tell you that im already an adult? Kenma, I know how to take care of myself." Kuroo sighed in defeat, preparing to get lectured by his secretary--- or what we say, _mom_.

"Your room was never clean, Kuroo-san. How can you say that your taking care of it as an adult?"

"Becauseee.. It's because. Besides, _Im busy_." 

"Your always busy, Kuroo-san." 

"Gah... Now can you tell me _why are you here again_?" Kuroo complained like a child as he put his _cat-designed mug_ down to his table. 

"To _lecture the next heir_." Kenma simply answered as he finished cleaning the trash that were scattered on the floor. 

"And why's that? Today's my deadline. Can _it wait for tomorrow_?"

"Kuroo-san, do you _wanna get thrown to garbage_ just like the trashes that I had cleaned out until Yaku-san lectures you too?"

 

Or maybe not.

 

"That _hurts_ Kenmaaaaaa." 

" _Exactly_. Now time for the lecture."

 

And so, the lecture from Kenma began. You can imagine Kuroo acting like a kid, whining at the background noise. Who knows that the next heir is so childish?

 

* * *

 

"Are you going to be fine, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked worriedly, eyeing the Tsukishima who's currently tying his shoes, backpack on his back.

Both of them were at the entrance hallway. The sun had already set, and both guys already have finished their talk and dinner.

"Of course. Dont worry about me." Tsukki stood up and faced Yamaguchi. To make the smaller one in ease, he felt himself smiled, closing his eyes as he put his hands inside the pockets of his jacket. "Rest assured, Ill be fine.." Both of them really knows each other. They know how to push their limits and the boundaries that are shouldn't be stepped on. 

"If that's what you say then." Yamaguchi sighing, he nodded putting some trust and hope for the blond. "But if anything happens, just contact my parents--- or me. You're always welcome to ask for help, Tsukki." He grinned, showing his canine tooth as he looked up at the taller one. So angelic and so pure. It's like his freckles glow with him also. 

"Mhm. Thanks."

"Oh, and Tsukki?"

"Hmm?" 

"Here." Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukishima's hands and placed the money. This made Tsukishima surprised. Jolting, he pushed it back to Yamaguchi. "I-its fine Tadashi." Yamaguchi felt his cheeks red but he paid no mind as he made an eye contact to the taller man.-

"It's for the last trip, Tsukki." Yamaguchi said in a serious tone, not breaking their contact.

"B-but--"

" _Kei._ " Yamaguchi gave him a worry look, furrowing his brows as his eyes started to gleam. He pushed his hands towards the blond and held it tight. Yamaguchi also bumped his head at the taller Tsukishima's chest, closing his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak. "Please. At least let me give you enough money.." Yamaguchi tried to hold his tears back but failed.

Tears falling, hiccups were only heard. This made Tsukishima realize that his close friend has been worrying everytime he gets into trouble. The taller man's eyes widened then unconsciously moved his hand to wipe Yamaguchi's tears. He then lowered himself until his chin was above Yamaguchi's head. "I understand... Thank you." Tsukishima whispered, kissing the freckles boy on top of his head and finally accepted the money. Tsukishima then gently pushed Yamaguchi away from him, smiling gently.

"I will be going now then." Tsukishima turned his back then held the knob.

"Yamaguchi?" The blond paused and this made the cinnamon roll look at him.

"Yeah?"

"It's fine to cry. Crying doesn't make you weak though.." Tsukki couldn't find any words anymore despite that he isn't the type who's good at expressing in words. The blond looked back again, smilling as he opened the door.

Hearing Tsukishima say those kind of words made Yamaguchi's mood lighten. Besides, Yamaguchi always treasure the times where Tsukishima is honest carefully despite it's rare for the Tsukishima to be so honest. As the smaller one enlightened, he gave the blond a warm smile, tears falling once again. "M-mhhmm! Good bye Tsukki!~" waving while wiping his tears, Tsukishima just nodded and noticed that he was smiling a little; more like a smirk though. "Yeah. Good bye."

 

_'slam'_

 

_'click'_

 

Footsteps were heard as silence came. Yamaguchi wiped his tears once more with the back of his hand. 

"Yamaguchi, try to relax. Breathe in, breathe out." Yamaguchi tried to calm himself by inhaling and exhaling, his freckled cheeks started to redden. Then suddenly, he slapped himself _very hard_.

 

"What are you doing Yamaguchiiiiii?!" He whispered to himself, regretting for what he did awhile ago. "I fricking criiiiedd! Aghhh, Tsukki wiped my tears! And then.." pausing, he prepared himself for a big impact. "A-and then..."

"Tsukkiiii frickin' kissed my heaaaaaaaaaadddddddd. Oh gooood, I cant take anymooore! Do I smell good? What if I stink?! I even _called his first naaaame_!! Ahhhh!! HE EVEN CALLED MY FIRST NAMEE TOOOO!! AGHHHH." Yamaguchi started to do the walling. Flustered, he covered his face with his hands.

 

"Please dont make Tsukki suffer anymooooOOOoooreee." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it?! Gah, I really love Kenma and Kuroo's mother scene and also the last part! Hahaha! Imagine Yamaguchi doing the walling? WOOOOAAAAHHH. THANK MY FATHER FOR MAKING ME DRINK A GLASS OF WINE WAHAHAHA.
> 
> See you at the next chapter! (Be aware that I might update slow and I dont have much confidence and all uwu)
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3 Kudos!


	2. Meeting Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Im going to hell for touching someone younger than me. Oh lord, please forgive me.' Kuroo prayed mentally.

"For the passengers of Tokyo, last trip. Please stay before the yellow line. I repeat, please stay before the yellow line. Thank you." 

 

Business men and women filled the crowds with some students and civilians who's catching up for the last trip. Busy streets as usual, some of the street lights flickered, noises surrounded the area. The tall blond man stood beside the yellow line, waiting for the train to arrive.  

_'Noisy as usual.'_ Tsukishima thought, closing his eyes, focusing on his own world. A few minutes have passed and the train had finally arrived. Lots of passengers came out but as soon as the passengers coming out lessen, Tsukishima didn't wait anymore and came in the train. Some passengers going to Tokyo also followed the blond, not wanting to be left out by the train.

 

* * *

 

It was already dark outside. The lights made the city alive as the cold breeze filled the atmosphere of Tokyo. Walking, the blond man sneezed not-so-loudly, respecting his manners.

"It's so fuckin' cold." Tsukishima cursed quietly, making his way to the central park to find some costumer for  _the night._ As Tsukishima was at the sidewalk of the park, he sensed that someone was behind him.

"Oh? It's you again, Hotaruuu~" a random guy who Tsukishima doesnt even remember where they met or who he is. Who fucking cares? Tsukishima just abandon his costumer after paying him though, without a single care. Tsukishima stopped walking and turned around to face the guy but then--

"You know the drill, Hotaru~." the random guy was with his gang that was about 3 to 5 members as his gang encircled the Tsukishima. "What do you want? We just had fun last night.." Tsukishima asked harshly, eyeing them all while trying himself to look calm.  _'Shit shit shit. I gotta do something.'_

The random guy chuckled then he signaled his 2 members to hold the blond's arms. "Don't be so rude. Im here for your daily medicine~." He answered, holding a small bottle on his right hand as he soon to reach for Tsukishima's chin then lifted up. Tsukishima couldn't remain himself calm and became terrified that they might do something bad to him. The blond started to struggle but the 2 more members also started to hold his arms and body.  _'No no no no'_

"Say 'Aaaah' Hota-chaaan~!" The random guy grinned devilishly as he forced Tsukishima to drink the liquefied drug from the small bottle. The drug was successfully drank by Tsukishima but some of it were spilled behind his lips, making him look like a  _mess._  

 

* * *

 

 

"Aaahhh, thank god. I can go home noooooow." A relieved man stretched his arms, swinging around his office chair. 

 

_'ping!'_

 

His Iphone rang after receiving a message, this made the man startle. "Goddamn phone _making me scared_." He sighed as he unlocked his phone.

**From: Akaashiiiii [09XX-XXX-XXX]**

Bokuto-san said that I should come to

pay you a visit since he has no

free time tonight.. Sorry

for disturbing your work, Kuroo-san..

"My bro is so sweet.." Kuroo wiped his eyes, pretending to cry but in truth, he looked like an  _idiot._ If Kenma was with him right now, he must have left the room or maybe calling him as an 'idiot baby' with a small smile, not enough to show Kuroo that he's smiling. Kuroo then started to type a reply for the oh-so-called Akaashi.

**To: Akaashiiiii [09XX-XXX-XXX]**

Ah nonono. You dont disturb me at all.. Im done

with my work though.. Tell Bro that he's so 

sweet, it even gave me diabetes (♥ω♥*) chuuu..

Sending the message, he placed his phone above his desk as he stood up. Kuroo stretched himself once more and yawned, walking to his big windows to see the city. His eyes roamed. Big buildings, street lights and nature are what he saw. It was full moon and all but the stars were invisible since Tokyo is too alive. Eyes roaming once more and stopped as an unfamiliar figures were at the park. 

"Oh?" Kuroo's eyes focused on the particular figure and there he saw a blond man being encircled by a gang. "Those kids.. It's too dark to bully someone.." When Kuroo was about to walk away, he noticed that the gang was trying to do something to the poor blond teenager. Getting his curiousity back, he watched a little more behind the curtains. To be honest, he looked like a stalker from the top of the building when your outside, looking up.

Watching them, Kuroo suspected that the gang just made the blond drink a familiar drug which made Kuroo unconsciously left his room.

 

* * *

 

 

"Ahhnngg.. He.. He---!" Tsukishima yelped as the random guy grabbed his chin once more and forced him to drink the drug. "Don't be so noisy Hotaru!" The random guy whispered as his gang looked around if someone had noticed. 

The poor Tsukishima coughed, feeling weak as he tried to struggle but the grasp from the 4 guys were too tight which makes it hard to escape. "Stop struggling!" the other one hissed angrily, gripping harder.

"Police!!" anonymous voice butted in and the gang stopped what they are doing. Thus, the 4 guys dropped the poor Tsukishima into the ground. "Shit shit. Let's go before the police catches us!" the guy panicked while rest ran but the random guy stopped and said "This isn't over yet Hotaru~" then ran with his gang. The blond man was left out, coughing once more.

_'Just let me die already.'_ Tsukishima thought, looking down.  _'But thank god they finally left..'_ The blond entered to his own world and started to debate himself that he should have been dead and the fact that he's kind of happy that he was saved.

"Hey, are you okay?" the voice from awhile ago asked, getting closer to the blond man. Pushing his eyeglasses up to the bridge of his nose, Tsukishima looked up. "Im fine. Thank you.." Tsukishima wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he tried to stand up. 

The drug kicked in making his head throb and made his legs wobble, losing his balance. The man managed to catch him with both hands as Tsukishima placed his hand above the man's shoulder for support. "Ngh." Tsukishima cried out, feeling his head throb once more.

"Come on, let me help you." The man supported Tsukishima to walk as another man showed up.

"Seems like you came first than me, Akaashi." A wide grin was seen from the other man, stuffing his hands inside the pockets of his suit.

"Kuroo-san.." Akaashi simply replied, still supporting the blond man.

The man who's supporting Tsukishima right now is named Akaashi Keiji. And yes, he's the one who messaged Kuroo Tetsurou awhile ago. Akaashi has short messy black hair and with dark dirty blue eyes. He was known as _'poker face'_ for being emotionless. His eyes looked bored always but its already normal for him to have them. Thanks to his bored looking eyes and to his poker face, he _always looked like he's done with everyone's shit_. 

"Now, now, let me shoulder him to my office.." Kuroo helped as Akaashi nodded then gave weak Tsukishima to him, carefully. "You cant just bring a drugged boy home. Police might catch you.." Kuroo shouldered Tsukishima then Akaashi blinked. "I should go to the convenience store to buy water for him.."

"Ah you dont need to.. There's water at my office, you can go first. Kenma's there to guide you since the building is _too big_."

"Are you sure? I mean I should help you shoulder the boy until we _reach_ your room."

"Nah im fine. Let the _big man_ help the _weak boy here_."

"You say that but the boy's _taller than you_." Akaashi teased Kuroo. It was true that Tsukishima was taller than Kuroo but only inches apart. Tsukishima may be taller than them all but Kuroo cant just lose. Kuroo's eyes twitched. Oh no worries, Kuroo may be a bit smaller than the blond but he knows that he has some advantages especially _down there_.

 

_'How long does this guys chit chat?'_ Tsukishima thought, feeling his head throb once more which made him utter a low cry.

"Ah shit. Sorry boy, we forgot you.." Kuroo apologized as he properly shouldered Tsukishima and they came inside the building. Akaashi went ahead to look for Kenma to guide the way and the two headed to the elevator.

* * *

 

 

_'This boy's so light. Is he even eating????'_ Kuroo tapped the up arrow, looking at the weak boy.

"Hey kid, how old are you?" Kuroo asked, not making an awkward moment.

"Im not a  _kid._ " Tsukishima answered, closing his eyes as he felt that the drug inside him became strong.

"Well let me rephrase then.." Kuroo paused then grinned. "How old are you _young boy_?"

_'Kid and young boy are the same, you shi--- nghh.'_

Tsukishima didnt answer the businessman back and instead, he felt himself heated up. 

 

_'ding!'_

 

The elevator door opened and the two entered and both of them stood behind the level buttons. Kuroo pressed the 10th button as the door closed. Seconds had passed, lips are touched together. Heat filled the atmosphere between the two guys, wet slurpy kisses were only heard.

"Calm down kid." Kuroo broke the kiss, left hand on Tsukishima's chin, wiping the excess saliva drooling while his right hand ran through his gel'ed duckbutt hair.

Tsukishima's eyes only showed lust, panting as the drug fully kicked in. "More.." He moaned. The blond man pressed his body to Kuroo's, looking at him with full of lust.

_'Im going to hell for touching someone younger than me. Oh lord, please forgive me.'_ Kuroo prayed mentally as he started to sweat, looking back at the lustful Tsukishima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello helloooooo!! Chapter 2 done! Ahhhh uwu I hope you guys enjoyed!! Im sorry for not updating that fast (T_T) I've been losing motivation this week + my siblings kept on trigerring my depression and all. Especially my big brother who kept on answering me like im a thing or what. WELL SORRY FOR LIKING HAIKYUU AND ANIME AGH. I also apologize if Akaashi and Tsukki is a bit OOC??? Lmao
> 
> Anywaay, let's meet again on the next chapter!! Spoiler: IT MAY CONTAIN SMEX ;) Have a great day! 
> 
> Please stay tuned! Kudos! If you have some suggestions, feel free to comment! I would love to hear you guys suggesting and telling me that I have some mistakes or what ( ˘ ³˘)♡ I love you for reading my trash!! Honhonhon


	3. Make Out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Im going to jail. Im going to jail. Im going to jail." Kuroo chanted endlessly.

"Come on kid.. Dont lock the door.." Kuroo stated, placing his hand on his hips as the blond stood in front of the door. Locking the door, Tsukishima turned his heels to face the heir. "Hmmm.." He hummed obviously not listening to the older man then walked towards him. 

The blond threw his arms on Kuroo's neck, mocking a smile, eyes full of lust. "I told you that I need  _more_.." His hot breath whispered through Kuroo's ears, seducing him. "And tonight, you'll be my costumer~" Tsukishima blabbered as he leaned in, making their lips touch.

 _'This kid's probably eaten by a drug.'_ Kuroo thought, grinning slightly as he leaned back, kissing the blond.

Tsukishima licked the bottom lip of Kuroo, asking for entrance. Kuroo didn't gave in and this made the blond bit his lower lip, moving his hands above his head and grasped hardly. Gasping, the blond's tongue successfully entered his mouth, exploring the corners as their saliva mixed althogether, drooling on Kuroo's chin.

Their kiss didn't last any longer as Tsuki pushed the heir back slightly, panting. 

"Im gonna service you for free." The lustful Tsukishima took his bag off, not giving a care as it fell on the floor.

"Why's that?" Kuroo replied, raising an eyebrow, mocking him.

"It's my choice. Plus your hot~" Tsuki seduced, looking at him as he laid his index finger on Kuroo's lips, winking.

 _'Can't believe that Im getting seduced by a drugged child here..'_ Kuroo then licked the blond's finger like a child, licking his own lollipop.

Turned on, the blond felt his body shivering in pleasure, throbbing  _down there_ and knowing that someone licking his hand is his  _kink of turning him on._

The heir noticed his reaction and didn't bother to stop as he grabbed Tsukishima's wrist, licking the corners of his fingers.

"Nnn.." Tsukishima's face started to burn up, enjoying.

"Is licking your fingers your kink?" Kuroo asked as he stopped licking the blond's fingers after coating it with his saliva. 

"I have many kinks aside from that.." Tsukishima also licked his saliva-coated fingers, wanting to get laid real quick.

"Hmmm.." Kuroo hummed then suddenly he grabbed Tsukishima and pushed him on top of his working table, hard.

Tsukishima cried out as Kuroo spread his legs so he can position himself for later.

"Tell me, why did the gang from a while ago made you drink drugs?" Kuroo asked, leaning on the blond as he whispered hotly on his ear.

"It's not like it's your business, mister..." Tsukishima replied, mocking him. Kuroo's brows twitched and decided to move his right hand on the blond's bulge, grinding him.

Tsukishima moaned as Kuroo pinned his arms above his head, leaning towards him.

"Answer me, young boy." Kuroo lowered himself as he met Tsuki's neck.

"Nnn... Not answering it." Tsukishima replied stubbornly.

Seconds later, Tsukishima felt drowsy, eyelids getting heavy and there he got unconscious. When Kuroo was about to bite the blond's neck, he realized that Tsukishima wasn't responding to him anymore and was fast asleep. 

The heir sighed as he stood up straight, running a hand through his bed-looking hair. "Curse the kid for leaving me  _half hard._ "

No kidding, he was already getting in the mood and was ready to accept any punishment for harassing someone younger than him but in the end, the blond unconsciously slept despite of the drug's effect.

Kuroo sighed once again before carrying the unconscious blond in a bridal way and laid him at the couch. _'No shit sherlock, he's way too light when I carried him..'_ He thought, picking the blond's bag up and placed it beside the couch.

_'knock'_

"I'm entering.." When the person was about to turn the knob, it didnt open.

"Kuroo-san, the door's locked." The person called.  _'Ah crap, I forgot that the kid locked the door.'_ Kuroo thought as he unlocked the door.

The door opened as Akaashi showed up, holding a glass of water, giving the bored look at Kuroo.

"..." His eyes roamed and landed on the blond who's currently sleeping peacefully. Akaashi closed the door and headed to the table to place the glass of water. When Akaashi had placed the glass, he glanced at the heir. 

"We didn't do anything, chill.." Kuroo said, defending himself by waving his hands sideward.

"Didn't do anything? Then why's the door locked?" Akaashi asked once more, calmly.

"The kid locked it.." Kuroo looked away, avoiding them to have eye contact because when they do, Kuroo would be dead.

"And?" Akaashi raised an eyebrow, folding his arms above his chest as he wait for Kuroo to answer.

"And..." Sighing in defeat, Kuroo once again opened his mouth to continue his sentence. "Andwekissedbecausethedrugthatthekiddrankhadfinallytookeffectinsidehimandwhenwewereabouttomakeoutbutthenheunconsciouslyslept." 

Kuroo was out of breathe for talking too fast that it took Akaashi to understand what Kuroo just had said. Moments later, Akaashi finally understood his statement as he nodded.

"Im calling the police.." Akaashi half-joked as he grabbed his phone from his pocket.

"W-what?! We didn't make out!" Kuroo panicked as he tried to grab Akaashi's phone but Akaashi walked away from him as he dialed.

"Y-your kidding!!"

"Do you think I'm joking, Kuroo-san?" Akaashi looked at him in a serious look.

"You're going to file me a case?!" 

"Yeah sure. Ill file you a case where you just harrased a drugged kid." 

"You had failed our friendshiiiiiippp!!" Kuroo cant calm himself as he watched Akaashi tapped the green button as the contact rang.

"Hello?" Akaashi said after placing his phone on his ear. 

"Im deeeaaaaaddd." Kuroo whined at the background, faking a sniff.

"Yeah, Im at the building of KuroNeko Company.." 

"Yes.. The heir of the company just harassed a kid.."

"Okay, I'll be waiting then.."

"Thank you." And there, the call ended. When Akaashi turned his head to look what the heir is doing he saw Kuroo was at the corner, walking back and forth, trying to calm himself. He was chanting something that Akaashi cant even hear what he was saying but he paid no mind at all.

 

"Im going to jail. Im going to jail. Im going to jail." Kuroo chanted endlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, how was it? Im sorry, the plot of today's chapter should be full of sex but I fucked up and changed it //cries// I also apologize for updating too slow!! Im the person who has low self-esteem and while I was typing this, I thought today's chapter is too boring and might have made the characters OOC! :(((( 
> 
> Im so so sooooryyy!! :'(((( My life is a mess and I even might vent it out here especially to the plot of this story >:)
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading the chapter!! If you have any suggestions please feel free to comment! I would love to read anyone's opinions!!! 
> 
> Kudos! <3


	4. Punishment as a Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shuts the door and started to lay his hand above the Tsukishima's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET'S ALL ENJOY THE LATEST CHAPTER HAHAHAHA (Lemme say more at the ending notes lololol)

_Soft pillows and sheets..._

 

_The atmosphere is comfortably cold.._

 

_So comfortable.._

 

_I wanna stay like this.._

 

_Am I dead?_

 

_Am I in heaven?_

 

**_WHY ARE YOU HERE?!_ **

 

**_YOU SON OF A BITCH. LEAVE THIS HOUSE._ **

 

**_YOU BRING SHAME TO THIS FAMILY._ **

 

**_GET OUT!!_ **

 

"Aaghhhh!!" Tsukishima gasped as he opened his eyes, panting. 

 

His surroundings seemed familiar but he knew that this isn't his usual place. 

The room was neat and organized. There were picture frames hung on the wall and some dark blue curtains, covering the window. Aircon on the top of the window, on. Study table at the left side of the room and the bed where Tsukki was lying was placed at the other corner which is the right side.

 

"Tsukki! Are you okay?!" Yamaguchi panicked as he stood up at the corner of the bed beside Tsukishima. "Thank goooood you're still aliveee." He sighed in relief.

Tsukishima sat up as his head throbbed. _Well yeah. I'm still alive. I thought I was dead._  He thought as he looked at Yamaguchi and asked "What happened? Why am I at your room?" 

"You were sleeping for two days! I was so worried that I can't leave you alone!" Yamaguchi explained. "I don't really know what happend to you two days ago but there's this three guys carrying you on the way here and told me that you fainted!"

 _Three guys? Shit. Did I do something again?_ "Three guys? Who are they? How did saw me?" Tsukishima asked curiously, can't even remember a thing from that night.

 _Flashback from 2 days ago_  

 

"Are you really serious, Akaashi?? Don't joke around. It's not funny anymooooore." Kuroo was whining then suddenly, Akaashi's phone rang again.

_'Ring!'_

"Akaashi Keiji speaking." He answered the phone, ignoring the heir as Kuroo was nervously praying.  _Mwuahahaha, stop praying Kuroo-san. Superman is coming to save you._ Inner devil Akaashi thought, snickering secretly. "Ahh.. I got it. We'll be going down then."

"Yes yes.."

"Good bye."

_'toot toot toot'_

After the phone call, Akaashi looked at the heir, still praying and to the sleeping blond. "They're here. Let's go now, Kuroo-san." He called out but Kuroo wasn't listening to him anymore.

"Oh dear Lord, what have I done to deserve this? I am sorry for doing things like sinning." 

"Kuroo-san." He sighed as he grabbed the blond's bag beside the desk and headed where the heir is, patted his back.

"Come on, Kuroo-san. He's waiting downstairs.." Akaashi then watched the heir as he carried the unconscious blond, still praying quietly.

 *******  

"Kurooooooooohhhh~~!" A voice chimed in, waving his hand side to side.

Akaashi, Kuroo and the unconscious blond was at the entrance door of the building when a man with a medium build was standing beside the black car, grinning widely.

"Bokuto?! What are you doing here?!" Kuroo replied, still piggy-backing the unconscious blond, shocked at the sight he's seeing.

Akaashi just chuckled that he successfully pranked the poor heir. 

The man named Bokuto Kotaro is a friend of Kuroo Tetsuro or more like a _bro_. He has spiky white hair with black streaks and a round eyes. A lot of people say that he resembles like a horned owl. Probably because of his hair, his eyes and his goddamn personality. 

"What I'm doing here? Of course, I'm the one who's gonna catch the heir tonight!!" Bokuto laughed at his new pick-up line as Kuroo faked a sniff.

"I thought I'm gonna go to jail for real!" The heir glanced at Akaashi who was secretly laughing and got the idea that he was being pranked from the start. Though, he payed no mind since Bokuto was there and they played safe.

"Going to the jail? Bro, that's not the place you're going!" The owl-looking man replied as he thought another pick-up line for the heir.

"Where then?"

"My heart, of course! Ha ha ha!" Laughing, Akaashi huffed and ruined their bro moments, reminding that they need to bring the blond back to his place.

*******

"Okay so, where should we bring the kid?" Bokuto looked at the driver's mirror, where Akaashi is at the back, holding the unconscious Tsukishima.

"Wait. Lemme find his phone." Kuroo replied from the passenger's seat as he opened the bag of the blond, looking for his phone.

_'Ring ring!'_

The phone from the pocket of Tsukishima rang and Akaashi immediately grabbed the phone but carefully to avoid on waking up the kid. Bokuto started the engine as Kuroo just looked back, Akaashi answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Tsu--! Wait wait. This isn't his voice.." The other line whispered quietly.

"Tsu?" Akaashi also replied quietly.

"Ah. Who's this? Where's my friend?" The man who called asked, obviously trying to calm himself.

"I apologize. I am Akaashi Keiji, a professional psychologist. We are currently with your friend. Would it be fine to ask where your address is?" Akaashi replied with formality, putting his working mode on.

"Pffft." Kuroo laughed quietly.

"Waaah! Did something happend to Ts--- I mean, my friend?! Wait wait. Let me text you my address." You can hear from the other line that the man slightly panicked.

"Thank you.." Akaashi thanked but deep inside, he was wondering why the man from the other line stopped in calling the blond's name midway.

And there the call ended as the phone rang, receiving a new message.

"Yamaguchi..?" Akaashi read the contact's name and opened the message.

"So?" Bokuto said, waiting for the address.

"It seems that their place is from Miyagi." Akaashi replied then Kuroo started to calculate.

 "Damn. It will take 3 hours from here to there." Kuroo sighed then took a glance at the unconscious blond then at the road since Bokuto was already driving at the Hi-way.

"Woaahh. The Miyagi is far from here. Why did this kid is here at Tokyo??" Bokuto asked, eyes on the road.

"Beats me... I just saw him at the park though.." Kuroo replied then Akaashi nodded.

"Is it fine for you, Bo?" Akaashi asked then suddenly, Bokuto took a quick glance at him and grinned.

"Of course! It's fine. Besides, the café is already closed so my work's done." Bokuto replied, humming.

This made Akaashi sighed in relief, thinking that Bokuto would decline the fact of driving 3 hours just to bring the blond back.

"But we will have a 6 hours trip back and forth right?" Bokuto asked.

Street lights were reflecting through the mirror. Employed people are still on the streets, some shops are still open and there are still cars outside. Some are here to travel but some are going home from work.

Kuroo grinned then looked at Bokuto, eyes are still glued at the road.

"Ooohh, bro.." Kuroo paused then continued "No need to worry. I'll contact Kenma to reserve a room from the hotel in Miyagi. Also, don't worry about the payment. I'll pay~" The heir grin was wide because he knew that he wouldn't be in hell tomorrow despite of travelling from Tokyo to Miyagi and Miyagi to Tokyo. His father probably would get mad but not a big deal to him. He would just make an excuse that his son sometimes need to rest since he do his job well.

"Thank you, my broooooo!!!" Bokuto excitedly thanked Kuroo, looking at the heir.

"Bo, eyes on the road!"

*******

"Thank you for bringing my friend here!" 

After 3 hours of trip from Tokyo to Miyagi, they finally arrived at Yamaguchi's place.

Tadashi was already at the door, teary-eyed as he thank the three for making Tsukishima safe wherever he was a while ago.

"It's no big deal.." Akaashi bowed at the teenager in respect.

"Ah! That's right!" Kuroo then gave the unconscious blond to the smaller man as Yamaguchi bowed. "I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi. Im sorry if Tsu-- me and my friend caused trouble." He said then the three just smiled. 

"If may I ask, what happened to my friend?" Yamaguchi asked, looking at the heir.

"Ahh.. Well.." Kuroo started to fidget, doubting if he should tell the truth or not.

"Your friend just fainted and luckily, Kuroo-san was able to catch him before he lands on the ground." Akaashi butted in, taking a glance at the heir.

"Fainted?!" Yamaguchi gasped then looked at Tsukishima. "I know it's getting late, would you like to take some rest here?" He offered but then Kuroo automatically declined the request and said that they actually reserved a room in a hotel. The freckled man understood and thanked them once more and asked if he should pay money for helping his friend but Bokuto just laughed so hard that Akaashi bowed and apologized, saying that they don't need money. 

Some chitchat happened outside the house until Yamaguchi yawned as Kuroo looked at his watch and it was  _really late_. They once more bowed and bid their good bye.

And yeah, because of the chitchats happened, who knows that they were already that close. Lolololol.

 

* * *

 

"I don't know if I really did met the heir but I did think that we did!" Yamaguchi was telling some stories to the Tsukishima, who wasn't listening to him while sitting at Yamaguchi's bed because he was deep in thought, thinking about the past few days.

_'Ding!'_

Tsukishima's phone rang as it received a new message. Before Yamaguchi sees the contact name, Tsuki immediately grabbed his phone and opened the message.

 _'The usual thing, Hota-chan~ ASAP.'_ He read the message on his mind and knew that his regular customer wants him even though they are 3 hours away from each other.

"Who was that, Tsukki?" The freckled man asked curiously, tilting his head a bit.

"Ahhh.. It's nothing. I just got a message from the 555, promoting their latest promo." Tsukishima lied but his friend believed him as he nodded.  _Sorry Yamaguchi. I can't tell you the truth of meeting someone and selling my body._ He thought as he stood up.

"Sorry. I'll be changing my clothes for a while. I'll be out again." Tsukishima excused himself and headed to the bathroom to change his clothes.

Some minutes later, the blond finally walked out from the bathroom, wearing the knee-torn jeans and a long shirt. 

"Before you go, would you want something to eat on the way?" Yamaguchi asked, not wanting to ask any further to where his friend is going.

"If that's okay.." Tsukki replied then Yamaguchi placed the food, which is more like a dessert on the container and sealed it. He placed the container on a small bag and gave it to Tsukishima.

"Thanks.." The blond thanked then Yamaguchi smiled brightly.

"Anytime Tsukki! Come home safe okay?" Yamaguchi looked up at the blond, hoping that nothing would happen bad to his childhood friend.

"Mhm. Don't worry about me, Yamaguchi. I can take care of myself." The blond replied as he wore his shoes before opening the door.

"I can take care of myself. That line again!" Yamaguchi imitated Tsukishima's line and pouted as he headed to where the blond is. "You better keep that line!" He added then waved at Tsukishima when the blond opened the door.

The blond just nodded and waved back, bidding his goodbye and left.

* * *

 

_3 hours.. 3 hours.._

The sun was bright at Miyagi. It was lunch time and there were lots of people at the streets, looking for a restaurant to eat. Cars making sounds that even made the streets look busy. Though, Tokyo is more crowded than Miyagi since it's a city and lots of foreigners usually come there to travel.

"Trip to Tokyo, please stand before the yellow line. Thank you." 

Some minutes passed, the bullet train finally arrived and the blond entered as he sat down since the train itself is not crowded unlike in Tokyo. Crowded or not, Tsukishima is already used to it especially when he bumped into his costumer at the crowded train in Tokyo, sneaking a move to Tsukki even though they are in public. Actually no, Tsukishima is okay with crowded trains but he's not comfortable at bumping into his costumers especially the perverted one. That scene would disturb him  _when he's not at the mood at doing those stuff in public._

"3 hours.. 3 hours.." The blond mumbled as the train started it's trip to Tokyo.

* * *

 

 _Finally.._ Tsukishima thought as he walked out from the train, arriving at Tokyo after 3 hours. To waste some time at the train, he ate the food that Yamaguchi prepared for him and he was very satisfied because Yamaguchi actually did prepared his all time favourite sweet. 

It was already afternoon when he arrived at Tokyo. While walking down the street, he suddenly bumped into someone then---

_'splash!'_

"Shi-- ah!" Tsukishima flinched as he felt a hot liquid through his shirt. He looked down and saw that the stranger that he or she was holding actually spilled on his shirt. It's kind of cliché but the liquid that spilled into him was a hot coffee. Tsukishima can feel the hotness of the coffee and his body shivered.  _Shit. What's good? Looks like someone likes to ruin my day._ Tsukishima deeply thought, cursing.

"Are you okay?" The stranger asked as the person looked at him. 

"I'm okay." Tsukishima lied, trying not to be rude.  _Of course I'm not okay. Dumbass._

"Guh! I'm sorry! It seems that my coffee spilled. I'm sorry!" The person in front of him bowed, apologizing as he noticed that his coffee spilled towards the tall blond. "Since I ruined your shirt, please come with me. I'll lend you another shirt." The stranger straightened his posture as he put down his emptied cup of coffee and offered the blond his jacket to cover his drenched shirt.

Tsukishima quietly stared at him, not knowing if he should accept the stranger's offer or what. Blank minded, Tsukishima accepted their offer by nodding like an idiot.

"My clinic is somewhere near here. Let's go there."

* * *

 

"I deeply apologize, sir." The stranger once again bowed deeply as soon as they enter the clinic.

"Ah. No no, it's okay. No need to apologize. It's not like I'm in a date or what though.." Tsukishima replied, his eyes roaming the clinic and back to the stranger.  _This stranger is familiar to me but I don't know where I saw him.._ He thought, scanning the stranger.

"I'm Akaashi Keiji and this is my clinic. If you are wondering, I am a psychologist." Akaashi introduced himself and lent out his business card, giving the card to the tall blond. Tsukishima nodded and took the card. 

"... Hotaru.." Tsukishima gave his fake name, hiding his true name. 

"So uh. Hotaru-san, I apologize for spilling the coffee. Here, I have an extra shirt. I hope it fits you." Akaashi then headed to his closet and gave his extra shirt to him. 

"You can change there.." The psychologist pointed the direction, leading to another room. Tsukishima once again nodded and headed there.

 _Hotaru-san huh?_ Akaashi thought, watching the blond walk to the room. He then stood at his desk, waiting for Tsukishima to come out.  _That kid.. Isn't he the blond from 2 days ago? But why is he here again? And didn't Yama?? Yama-guchi-san? accidentally said the name 'Tsu---'? And don't they live in Miyagi?_ Akaashi was deep in thought that he didn't even noticed that Tsukishima is already done changing his shirt. The shirt was a bit shorter than Tsukishima's but it does fit him well. Since the shirt was a bit short, the faint bruise that Tsukishima was trying to hide was already visible but the blond wasn't aware.

"Thank you for the shirt, Akaashi-san." Tsukishima said, bowing slightly.

"No need to thank me, Hotaru-san. It was my fault for spilling the coffee to you.." Akaashi replied, repeating the accident once more and he noticed the faint bruise from Tsukishima's body.  _Bruise?_ He thought which made himself more curious about this blond kid.

_'Ring! Ring!'_

"Excuse me." Tsukishima answered the phone call as Akaashi nodded.  _Woah. I almost panicked.._ The blond thought as he answered his phone.

"I'm on my way, don't worry. I'm not lost either." He whispered so that Akaashi won't hear their conversation.

"..."

Few minutes passed then the blond sighed as he looked at Akaashi.

"Going somewhere?" Akaashi asked and the taller man nodded. "Yeah. It seems that my  _friend_ was looking for me.." Tsuki half-lied, trying not to make it obvious. 

"Ahh.. Is that so?" The psychologist replied awkwardly after noticing that Kei just lied to him, looking at the time, he also needs to go back to work.

"It was nice meeting you, Akaashi-sensei. Thank you." Kei dropped the 'san' and added the 'sensei' part to make it  _more_ formal since he's a professional after all. The blond bowed before leaving the clinic.

When Akaashi was about to reply, the blond already left and the telephone suddenly rang.

"!!!!" Akaashi got surprised and picked the telephone up. "This is Akaashi Keiji speaking. How can I help you?"

* * *

 

 _Shitshitshitshit_ Tsukishima thought as he hurriedly went to his costumer's place since he wasted alot of time with the Akaashi person this afternoon. He knew that he would be getting his  _punishment_ for not being able to arrive earlier than their targeted time. Actually, he was already 10 minutes late and is aware that his customer doesn't have a lot of patience to wait for his arrival.

_'Ding dong'_

Arriving at his costumer's place, he rang the bell and was panting. Tsukishima was internally thanking that the clinic is just 15 minutes away from his customer's home.

"Hota-chaaan~ I'm glad that you arrived here safely~" the door opened as his customer grinned devilishly, eyeing him.

"I'm sorry.." Kei looked down, still panting.

"Hmmm~ Anyway, come in~ I know you're tired from today's trip despite travelling from Miyagi to here. Should I reward my  _Kei today?"_ His customer leaned towards Tsukishima, whispering Kei's name lowly so no one, who knows who would hear his name.

Pulling Kei inside, he shuts the door and started to lay his hand above the Tsukishima's head, patting and said:

 

"Shall we start  _your punishment as a reward?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!! AFTER A LOOOOONG WAIT, I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER //claps for myself//
> 
> I apologize for the long wait!! I started to be hiatus when my school started! But no worries! I already have some plans ready for the future chapters! I was just waiting for the right time to update since I got busy this past few months and stuff lolololol. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed today's chapter!! I am always open for your suggestions! Thank you for commenting on the previous chapters!! //sobs// It was a big motivation for me to update this dead series! Lmaooo HAHAHAHA.
> 
> Enough talk! I am looking forward for the next chapters!!!
> 
> Kudos and don't be afraid of sharing your thoughts/ideas!!! 
> 
> Thank you!! ╰(✿*´︶`*)╯


	5. His First Job At A Bird Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi huffed, interrupting them. "Now now. Looking at him is rude, Bokuto-san." He said then Bokuto stopped, obeying him.
> 
> "So uh.. Sorry about that Hotaru!" Bokuto laughed before getting serious.
> 
> "I shall tour you and introduce about this bird cafe! Oh and starting on Monday, you'll start working here! Welcome to our bird cafe!"

_1 week later_

_'knock knock'_

"Welco-- Hotaru-san?" Akaashi opened the door of his clinic and was surprised to see the Tsukishima, standing in front of the entrance, holding a paper bag. Akaashi then backs up a bit to give some space for the blond to enter. The wind chime sweetly rang as the door closed.

"Good afternoon, Akaashi-sensei.." Tsukishima greeted and bowed slightly and Akaashi greeted back also. Before entertaining the tall blond, Akaashi immediately placed his phone on his ear.

"Sorry sorry. I'll call you later, okay?"  
"Yeah." Akaashi replied and whispered "I love you.." with a smile before ending the call.

"Sorry.." Akaashi apologized, scratching the back of his neck, embarrassed as he faced Kei.  
"Ah.." Tsukishima straightened his posture and smiled _fakely._  "Don't be.. I apologize for interrupting your moment with your.. Uh, girlfriend..?" Kei continued awkwardly if Akaashi's partner is a boy or a girl.  
Akaashi chuckled in return, but didn't answered Kei's question-like reply. _'It must be a man..'_ The blond thought, noticing that his question was not answered.

"So, Hotaru-san, what brings you here?" The psychologist asked gently as he headed to his desk, placing his Iphone down.  
"I just wanted to give this back to you.." Tsukishima replied and handed the paper bag to him.  
Receiving, Akaashi was about to look inside but the tall kid panicked a little. Curious, he took a glance towards the blond.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to panic." Tsukishima paused then inhaled deeply through his nose before continuing. "I came here to return the shirt that you lent me a week ago.. And in return, I bought some chocolates which are already inside the paper bag..." He explained, getting nervous as he placed his hand on the back of his neck.  _I experienced hell just to buy a goddamn chocolate since I didn't asked money to him.._ Tsukishima thought and replayed the scene from the past few nights after bumping into Akaashi accidentally.

* * *

 

_3 days after bumping into Akaashi accidentally and where Tsukki and his regular costumer met up._

 

"Shit. _He_  went out of town without giving me an extra money. Does he want me to die?" Tsukishima mumbled under his breath. 

It was a cold night that time and a day passed ever since his regular costumer went out of town for his work and would come back any time tomorrow. The blond was wearing his usual fashion; a shirt and jeans with a pair of sneakers. Once again, he went to Tokyo to find some costumers and pay him real good. Who knows that this Tsukishima Kei is so  _eager about it?_  

"Hoooo, is that the blond in some gang?"

"I don' know boss... But he looks like he's looking for a fuck buddy."

"What happened to his boyfriend?"

"His close gang member?"

"Who was it again? Wasnt the name of his friend named Dai.. Uhh--"

"Daishou? Or Tendou?"

"Yeah someone like that.."

"Hmm.. Since the blondie's all alone, why not let's gang him for a while?"

"Good idea man.. You guys have money in your pockets right?"

"Yah."

"Good good. I heard he's  _good_ _at it._ Let's give it a try.."

 

Whispers were heard from the other corner to where Tsukishima was standing. You can hear someone talking but you can't hear what they are saying. The blond paid no mind and acted like he has no business about butting in their shitty convo.

When Tsukishima was about to turn to leave, the gang from awhile ago encircled him.

"Hey blondie."

Tsukishima stopped and turned to the source of the voice, glaring at them. This time, the gang consists of 4 men. 2 were punk-liked looks while the other 2 has this big build of body, where their muscles are visible and all. Not totally in for Tsukishima's type.

Tsukishima stayed quiet, not until the other man from the group pushed him until they entered a small dark back alley where no people pass by at all.  _Dangerous._

"What the actual f--?" Cutting his line off, the punk-like look guy who is actually the leader of the gang, walked forwards, eyeing him up and down like a predator glancing at it's prey.

"Don't act like you're a cherry boy, blondie.. We know you're looking for someone to  _play with you real good. You slut._ "

"..." No answer was heard from the tall blond as he stayed there, standing.

"Was it a bulls eye?" The leader smirked and signalled the two hulk men to stand before Tsukishima.

"Kneel, kid." The other punk-like look man, but this time with piercings on his lips, ear and on his tongue. Tsukishima had no choice but to kneel down on the dirty ground and the 2 punkish guys came near to him.

The leader kneeled down also, grabbing something inside his pocket and showed it to the blond.

"Drink this and we'll pay you higher as you want, blondie."

_A Viagra drug.._

"What if I don't drink it?" Tsukishima fought back, trying to be cold and glared him with his cold eyes through his eyeglass.

"So rebellious.. I like that." The leader chuckled then suddenly--

' _Bam_ _!'_

"Listen here, kid. Don't you fuckin' talk back to our boss not because you are a member of a powerful gang." The man with piercings replied, after punching the blond.  "Right now, you are our pup, and just follow what the boss says." When he was about to continue his sentence, the leader signalled him to stop.

"That's alright. I like it when this blond gets rebellious. I feel like hurting him even more and in result, I'll pay him with a good amount."

"Let's just finish this quick." Tsukishima butted in in a commanding voice, getting bored of the scene.

"Then just drink this then."

***

"A-ahhnn." Moans were heard from the back alley but no one cares at all since dark back allies at Tokyo are really famous for the gang to hide in there.

"Feelin' good huh, slut?" The hulky man grabbed Tsukishima's chin to look at him.

As of now, the back alley was just filled with screams and moans coming from a person named Tsukishima Kei. They were having a gang bang where in, Kei was already a mess. A  _real mess_ and is already taking _2 cocks_ inside him.

"F-fuck you for.. L-letting me.. Aahh! Not there!" Tsukishima moaned one more time when the leader below him, licked his nipple harshly as the other big build man above him, hit his soft spot.

"What did you say?" The leader replied, smirking below him then his hand gripped the blond's still hard dick  _real_ hard which made Tsukishima cry out loud.

"Nnn.. P-please let me come.." Tsukishima replied, panting as he ache for more.  _More more mooore._

"Why not beg like a slut?" The leader whispered, gripping more while the two of them thrust their dicks more deeply inside the blond's ass.

Gasping, the big man above him licked his ear before proceeding on his neck. "You just came like 3 times now and you're still begging to come? What a stamina you have." He said as the other hulky man roughly thrusts his cock inside Tsukishima's cum-filled mouth while the other hand of Tsukishima is busy grasping the piercing guy's penis.

Tsukishima stopped and took the penis out of his mouth and cried out like a bitch. "Please.. Please let me come!" He cried, tears flowing out his eyes and his eyeglass was already foggy.

"Good boy.." The leader praised Tsukishima as he let go of his dick. A second later, the blond finally came for his 4th time, covering his and the leader's stomach with his semen.

Minutes later, they thrusted the cocks inside the blond's holes, and finally came inside altogether while the leader bit the blond's neck so hard that it even shed a blood as Tsukishima screamed so loud.

 

And there their session finished, leaving lots of money to the messy and sore Tsukishima and left him alone where in, he wouldn't get find out easily in the next morning.The next day, his regular costumer finally arrived at home and there Kei headed instead of Yamaguchi's.

* * *

 

"Hotaru-san?" Akaashi said as the blond came back to reality.

"A-ah, sorry about that.." Tsukishima blinked twice or even thrice to make sure he is back to the reality as he secretly slipped his hand to his arm and pinched hardly. _What am I thinking??_

"Are you okay? You're sweating, Hotaru-san. Did something bothered you?" Akaashi asked as he motioned the blond to sit at the chair in front of his desk before sitting down on his office chair, not noticing that Tsukishima pinched himself.

"I-i'm fine, thanks.." Tsukishima lied with a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. While rubbing the back of his neck, Akaashi looked at him and noticed all the faint bruise that Tsukishima has on his arms-- it was everywhere especially the faint mark on his pale face.

"Hmm.." Akaashi nodded, closing his eyes.  _He must be hiding something.._ He thought, then smiled faintly. "So.." He trailed off before continuing his sentence. "How old are you, Hotaru-san?"

Tsukishima then looked at him, controlling himself from panicking or getting nervous since he's confronting a psychologist and was afraid that Akaashi might read him like an open book.

_Is his eyes really look bored? I mean-- his eyes say that he's done with shits he had read from various people l-m-a-o.._

"S-sixteen.." He stuttered a bit.  _Dammit. I stuttered._ He internally cursed himself, preparing for the worst and added, "Why did you ask, Akaashi-sensei?"

"Great~" Akaashi hummed and smiled, eyes closed. "I have this  _friend_ of mine that manages a bird cafe..." He paused while Tsukishima nodded, a sign that the blond is listening and continued his sentence.

"He was looking for another waiter to hire and I thought that telling you this would be cool and all.." Akaashi grabbed his planner and tapped the pen before opening it to the calendar section.

"Ah.." was the only reply from the Tsukishima.

"But it's fine if you dont want--" Akaashi said but Tsukishima cutted his line off.

"Ah no no. It's fine. I'll think about it.." Tsukishima then smiled  _fakely_ once more then Akaashi just sighed in relief.

Some minutes of silence, Tsukishima stood up and bowed slightly. "Well then, Akaashi-sensei. I must go." He said formally before turning his heels.

Akaashi stood up as well, smiling at him. "See you then.. Oh and please take care of yourself, Hotaru-san." he replied but his reply made the blond stopped from touching the knob. Tsukishima's eyes were wide but his back is still facing the psychologist.  _Take care of myself? Does he mean---?_

Tsukishima slowly faced Akaashi and noticed that Akaashi was already pointing at his bruises.

"Those bruises of yours, Hotaru-san.. There are lots and some of them are worse.." Akaashi added and also pointed at his own cheek, mentioning the bruise at the blond's cheeks.

Once again, Tsukishima was having a mild panic attack. _He found out. Shit shit shit. What should I do? I need to escape..._  "A-ah this wounds of m-mine? N-no need to worry about this b-bruises of mine.." He tried to smile but he was already shaking as he reached for the knob. "Well then.." and there, the blond headed outside leaving Akaashi alone at his clinic.

 _Bull's eye huh?_ _I think I pushed him too much.._ Akaashi thought to himself, sighing as he sat down on his chair.

* * *

 

_Later that day_

 

"I'm hoooooooome, AGGGHHKAAASHII!~~" A hoot was heard from the entrance door. Steps were heard as the man ran to the living room after taking his shoes off. Heading there, he saw Akaashi standing, his arms wide open, preparing himself for his boyfriend's impact.

Bokuto noticed that Akaashi was _only_ wearing his owl designed shirt that he had borrowed from his closet back to his parent's house.

"Welcome home, Bo.." Akaashi smiled as Bokuto hugged him like there's no tomorrow but Akaashi payed no mind, hugging back.

"I miiiiissed you!" Bokuto snuggled, enjoying his boyfriend's scent like isopropyl alcohol. 

"I missed you too.. How was work?" Akaashi replied, breaking the hug as he headed to the couch as Bokuto followed and both of them sat down.

"'s fine. A loooot of costumers came today and 's tiring especially when you lack of employees." He replied, sulking and noticed the chocolates that were placed above the coffee table.  _Chocolates?_ He thought as he reached for it as he looked at the brand.  _Gasp! It's Hershey's Kisses!_

"Did you bought this, Akaashi?" Bokuto asked curiously.

"No.." 

"Someone gave you this then?" He asked once more with the hint of jealousy, looking at Akaashi. Akaashi just nodded then Bokuto sulked more.  _He's jealous.._ Akaashi thought and an idea popped in his mind but aborted it since he doesn't want to make Bokuto jealous even more.

"Is it a guy or a girl?" Asking once more, Akaashi giggled, leaning towards to his sulking boyfriend. "What if I say that the one who gave me these chocolates is a guy?" He teased, still purring into his boyfriend.

"Are you gonna abandon me now?" Bokuto asked as he entered to his emo mood, still ignoring the purrs he got from Akaashi. "Did I missed something? I thought I'm the only one for you?"  
"Silly Bo.." was the only answer from his boyfriend, giggling. Bokuto looked at him, clueless.

"Bo, you're the only one for me.. You are my everything.." Akaashi took the chocolate from Bokuto's hand and silently opened it, still purring at his boyfriend's chest.

"So we're not breaking up right?"

After opening the wrapper, Akaashi ate the chocolate then faced Bokuto properly before placing his lips on him. Bokuto automatically responded until it became a french kiss.

Passing and tasting the chocolate from Akaashi's mouth as their saliva mixed, drooling at Bokuto's chin as Akaashi pushed him, topping his boyfriend. Their kiss was passionate yet sexy especially when both of them are used to kissing at each other. Seconds passed and the chocolate melted inside their mouths.

"Fwuah.." A wet sound was heard as Akaashi broke the kiss, panting. He then laid his head on top of Bokuto's chest, making his boyfriend place his arms on his back.

"Now do you know the answer?" Akaashi turned his head, looking at Bokuto as he wiped the drool on his chin.

"Yeah.." Bokuto nodded then Akaashi smirked, still feeling the emo mode of Bokuto.

Akaashi kissed him once more but this time, it was shorter.

"Sorry.. I didn't mean to make you jealous, Bo.." He smiled, purring once more to cheer his sulking boyfriend up. "I actually got the chocolates from the guy we met from last week."

Suddenly, Bokuto's mood changed. "Eh? The Miyagi boy?" He replied, returning the love he got from Akaashi by purring.

"Yup.. It was Hotaru-san who gave me the chocolates." Akaashi said then looked at him once more as he smiled.

"I also introduced him that your looking for another waiter.." He added which made his owl looking boyfriend cuddle him, expressing his gratitude towards his boyfriend.

"What did he say?" Bokuto asked and this time, it was Bokuto who's purring now.

"He said he'll think about it.." Akaashi answered. Before standing up from their position, Akaashi once more pecked on Bokuto's lips and in return, Bokuto smacked his lips on him. 

"I love you, Keiji~!"

Standing up from the couch, both of them are still facing with each other. "I cooked your favourite food by the way.. I know you're coming home today since your parents are out, isn't it?" Akaashi said as he headed to the kitchen to prepare the plates.

"Yeah. It sucks when I'm alone at my parent's house!" Bokuto followed then helped Akaashi to prepare.

As they prepare the plates, utensils and the food, an idea from Bokuto suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Anyway, I wanna eat you since you're my favourite, Akaghshi!"

"No not now Bo.. Let's eat dinner while it's still hot.."

"Aww that sucks.."

Clanging of metal utensils to the glass plates and bowls, a sigh was heard.

"Fine.. I'll let you do  _me_ after we eat."

"YahoooooooOOOooo~!! Thanks for the food!!"

"Oh my god Bo.. Just eat properly please.."

* * *

 

 

"Hey.."

"Yes Kei-chan~?"

"A guy introduced to me about his friend looking for a waiter and thought about me, applying for the job.."

 

As of now, Tsukishima is at his regular costumer again. Lying down on the bed while his regular costumer is busy typing on his laptop. Typing his report didn't last when he looked at Tsukishima if he's serious and he is.

"A waiter? So are you applying for it?" He replied, watching Tsukishima play the bed sheet. The blond nodded then his regular costumer placed his laptop on his desk and headed to where the blond is.

"Isn't that good? Kei is having his first job~?" He devilishly smiled as Tsukishima faced him when he climbed on top of him.

"But what if my secrets came out? I was nearly got find out a while ago. He noticed the bruises on my body especially my face. I can't stand---mmhmmm!" Tsukishima said but was cut off when his regular costumer suddenly grabbed his chin and kissed.

"Is my Kei being negative again? Don't worry, you are useless when I'm not here right?" He replied, smirking as he kissed the blond once more to disturb him from thinking negative.

Breaking the kiss, Tsukishima was already panting. "You'll stay with me right?" He asked while his regular costumer injected something into his skin, making him moan.

"Shhh.. Here's you medicine, Kei-chan~" He shushed Tsukishima with a kiss once more before removing the needle from his pale bruised skin.  _You are alive because of me, Tsukishima Kei. I'll make you get addicted not only to drugs but also to my touch. Remember this Kei, you are useless without me. A pathetic useless trash from your father.._

"Why not let's enjoy and celebrate for Kei's first job?" His regular costumer smirked devilishly, grinding his leg between Kei's groin, making him in mood while Kei was busy moaning as the drug kicked in.

* * *

 

_4 days later_

 

"Good afternoon, Akaashi-sensei.." Tsukishima bowed slightly.

Akaashi and Tsukishima planned to meet up today since Tsukishima accepted that he will be applying as a waiter. 16 years old kid won't hurt right? Besides, it will be take a his part-time job and would be a full-time job whenever Tsukishima wants to. 

"Good afternoon as well, Hotaru-san." Akaashi smiled and added, "Shall we go to the cafe?" and in reply, the blond nodded as he followed Akaashi on the way to Bokuto's bird cafe.

 

Arriving at the cafe, both of them entered. Tsukishima was deeply amazed that the design of the cafe was vibrant. Since it's a bird cafe, everything is a bird theme. He also saw birds on the beautiful designed cage, chirping and singing. Classic music playing on the background, making the costumers feel at peace especially for the birds. The cafe also has it's own balcony for the costumer's who'd want to enjoy the view--- the nature.

"HEY HEY HEYYYY!!" A voice chimed in, welcoming the two.

Akaashi sighed before introducing the man to Tsukishima.

"This is my  _friend_ , Bokuto Koutaro.. He is currently managing this bird cafe and is actually passed though generations." Bokuto grinned and didn't bother on interrupting Akaashi about the 'friend' part.

Tsukishima nodded, smiling a bit. "Hotaru.. Just Hotaru.." He introduced as Bokuto held out his hand and they shook hands together.

"Maaaan~! Never knew that the Miyagi boy is actually this tall!" Bokuto stated, looking at the blond up and down.

"Have we met before?" Tsukishima asked as he was getting uncomfortable at being looked at. To admit, Bokuto's appearance and voice was also familiar to him but he really doesn't remember where they met.

Akaashi huffed, interrupting them. "Now now. Looking at him is rude, Bokuto-san." He said then Bokuto stopped, obeying him.

"So uh.. Sorry about that Hotaru!" Bokuto laughed before getting serious.

"I shall tour you and introduce about this bird cafe! Oh and starting on Monday, you'll start working here! Welcome to our bird cafe!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii hellloooo~~!! σ(≧ε≦ｏ) I hope you enjoyed the 5th chapter!! ˭̡̞(◞⁎˃ᆺ˂)◞*✰ Thank you guys that you actually enjoyed reading this! I'll do my best more!  
> I also apologize for updating slow!! ORZ Yesterday was the final day of exams and luckily, I survived!! lololol. So yeah, how was it? HAHAHA Poor Tsukki, being used by his regular costumer ;;;;;. 
> 
> Were my smexy scenes okay?? And yeah! This chapter happened to have alooot of scenes! HAHAHA.
> 
> Thank you so so much! Comments encouraged me so much! Thank you! Also, I thank my classmate that I was able to open this up to her and she helped me how the story should go lololol.
> 
> Kudos and dont be afraid on leaving some suggestions or comments!! I love ya'll!! (۶ꈨຶꎁꈨຶ )۶


	6. His Science Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What were you doing? Are you trying to do mannequin challenge? All alone?" Chikara tried to humour him then Tsukki goes with the flow.
> 
> "I was. Since mannequin challenge is a trend for teenagers nowadays, I thought about doing it all by myself." He smirked while Chikara placed some before putting the band aid on Tsukishima's finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO. IT IS I BACK FROM THE DEAD HUEHUE //cough//
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the long wait! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!!

_1 month later_

 

 "Tch" A click of tongue was heard from the blond, accidentally cutting himself by a broken glass as his pointy finger starts to bleed.  _Fucking glass having no manners._ He thought as he stopped picking the pieces up and gets the broom instead.

Ah that's right, it's been a month ever since Tsukishima started working in a bird café. He was able to save enough money and started to move in-- no, still wandering and sleeping around the Tokyo just for the sake of his part time and his  _actual job._ Though sometimes, his regular costumer would invite him to his house and do their  _business._ His friend, Yamaguchi was quietly sobbing while calling him because as a close childhood friend, he was soooo proud and sad because Tsukishima is growing up  _even though he's clueless about Tsukishima's ultimate secret_ and sad because both of them will part ways from now on.

To add more information, he also transferred to a science high school in Tokyo and has already started his first of having _shitty_ \-- no, city students around him at school. Luckily, he was able to survive. His identity is still unknown and told them his usual name, Hotaru with no last name. He also have passed the entrance exam and the exam to take the scholarship.

Second week of going to his new school, Tsukishima wasn't able to enjoy his life now because of their science teacher.

 

* * *

_Flashback from the 2nd week of going to school_

 

 _3rd year-section 1 A._ was the only thought from the oh-so-called Hotaru-- Tsukishima as he stared blankly at the board in front.

  
Chit-chats were only heard from the hall and from his classmates. Some where playing like a child which pisses Tsukishima for being noisy and some squeals from the girls as they do something like fan-service especially the boys.

  
_When will I have peace_? Tsukishima thought once more as he sighed, disturbing himself from the chaos he was in.

 _Probably when Im dead._ He humored himself, chuckling secretly so that his classmates won't notice that he's going crazy.

Some minutes later, the sliding door opened as their next teacher entered. The whole class became quiet as they went to their places.

"Stand up!" Probably, their class president stated as they obeyed and stood.

"Greet!"

"Good morning Sir!" They all said in unison and bowed.

"Good morning to all of you as well." Their teacher smiled sweetly. His smile could also make their heart  _doki doki_ and kill someone for being handsome even though he's nearly in 30's.

"You may now sit down." He added before placing his things on the teacher's desk as the students sat, chairs clanging.

"Now, now. How are you all? I know this teacher right in front of you is a new face for you guys but I'll introduce myself properly." He paused as he grabbed the marker, writing something on the board before continuing his sentence.

"I am your new science teacher, Miguel Seiun. I apologize for not showing up last week." He introduced, laughing sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "I got lost in the pathway of life" he joked as laughter filled their room.

 

_Miguel Seiun._

 

 

 

_Miguel Seiun_

 

 

 

_MIGUEL SEIUN._

 

Tsukishima's mind rang and remembered the name. _S_ _hit_ he cursed, panicking and accidentally pushed his pen as it fell on the floor.

  
Luckily, Miguel didn't noticed the sound and still continued chatting with them.

Miguel Seiun is near in his 30's. Wrinkles appear beside his eyes whenever he smiles or laughs. Black eyes, Black shoulder-length hair, also wearing an eyeglass. He was wearing a lab coat despite being a science major.

"Any questions about me?" Miguel asked then one girl raised her hand.  
"Yes?" He called the girl as she stood up.  
"A-are you taken or.. Married, s-sir?" She shyly asked, fidgeting her fingers and blushed.

Giggles were heard then Miguel just chuckled.  
"Now now.." He nervously laughed, surprised that his student just asked something private.

Meanwhile, the blond was busy trying to calm himself. _Relax tsukishima. He wont remember you right away_. the Tsukishima thought, exhaling through his nose as his heart beats faster.

"But you asked us if we have questions Sir!" They laughed, leaving their science teacher no choice. Miguel sighed in defeat.

"No.. I'm not married thus, I am single." He smiled, wringling his fingers in front of them as a poof that he's not married nor taken. The class got noisy again and their teacher huffed.  
"Now.. Since I have introduced myself, it's your time to introduce yourselves to me." He said as he eyed them all.

_Shit_

"Let's start with the front first and the blond guy over there will be the last." He smiled once more, trying to get the attention of Tsukishima. Tsukishima jolted but still didn't looked at Miguel's eyes.

"I am Ana Kazuki!---"

 

 _Holy shitshitshitshit_ Tsukishima's thoughts clouded his mind, cursing as he get more anxious. _Relax. Don't show any emotions because someone might read you like an open book, Tsukishima._ Tsukishima's inner voice spoke, disturbing himself from the reality but then he noticed that his classmates are already looking at him.

"Hotaru, it's your turn." His seatmate whispered, bringing the blond back to Earth.  
Tsukishima panicked and clumsily stood up and accidentally bumped his fingers on his desk hard, stinging some pain.

A small whimper escaped from the blond's lips as he tried to bring his composure back. Straighting himself up, he looked at their science teacher.

"I am.. I am Hotaru.." He introduced, not mentioning his true name. Miguel raised an eyebrow, observing him.  
"Hotaru...?"  
"I have no last name, Sir." Tsukishima replied, pushing his eyeglass up as he looked away.

_Liar._

"I see.." Miguel just smiled, placing his hand on his chin.

"Well then~ Shall we start our class?" He happily said then the whole class groaned. "Coooome on.." were the complaints from the students.

 

* * *

 

_'Ding dong ding dongg~'_

The bell rang and the whole class stood up after their teacher went out, packing their things then left the room. Tsukishima and his other classmates were the only ones left since they are the scheduled cleaners for today.

"Hey, Hotaru, wanna join us do some karaoke with the girls I met from the other school?" Tsukishima's classmate asked, as he swept the floor while Tsuki was erasing the writings on the board.

"Uh.. I have something to do tonight.. Besides, my family will get worried if I come home late." Tsukishima lied, still continuing erasing. _Family? Yeah right_

"Oh maaan, that suuucks." His classmate replied, sulking as he swept dirt on the floor.

"Ehhhh? Then since Hota-kun won't be coming to your boring date, can we walk together on the way home, Hota-kun?" The brunette girl stucked her tongue out towards the guy as the guy stucked his tongue too and a ' _bleeeeeh_ ' escaped from their lips before she went beside Tsukishima's side, smiling brightly.

"Maybe we can.." Tsukishima replied weakly, nodding so that he won't hurt his classmate's feelings even though he dislike going home with someone. _This is for Hotaru's sake_.

"Yaaayy!!" The brunette excitedly mopped the floor which Tsuki remembered that the girl and Yamaguchi have the same personality. Tsukishima just sighed, regretting his life choices.

"That's unfaaair! Count me in tooooo!!" An energetic guy popped his head out behind the door, hugging the door.

"Count me in for what?" A sudden voice surprised them and looked at the speaker.

"Eeepp!!" The guy behind the door gasped and also looked at his back.

 

It was Miguel.

 

"Yo~" Miguel greeted, waving his hand as he smiled.

This made Tsukishima panic once more and immediately placed the eraser on the teacher's desk so that his back would face his teacher. _I swear to God, why is this man kept on popping out of nowhere?_ Tsukishima thought, wanting to escape.

"Seiun-sensei!! What brings you here? Did you forgot something?" The brunette asked as she stopped whatever she was doing then Miguel looked at Tsukishima.

"Whatever you have plans with Hotaru, I'll be borrowing him for a while~" their teacher said, smiling and hearing Tsukishima's fake name made him jolt, still not facing him.

"Come to my room after you clean, okay Hotaru? Ill say something." He continued while the brunette frowned that their science teacher actually grabbed Tsukki away from her when she's already ready to make a move for the blond.

"I apologize~" Miguel said as he left them and headed to the hallways.

 _Why does he need me there??_ Tsukishima thought, fixing his things while his classmates brought the cleaning stuffs back to the storage room. _Especially him and I?? Alone in his room???_ After packing, Tsukishima grabbed his bag and weakly bid 'goodbye's to the brunette and his other classmates.

Instead of showing up to his science teacher, he escaped by avoiding the main hall and successfully got away.

 

Some weeks after, Tsukishima would always escape from his science teacher's eyes and would hide whenever Miguel wants him to go to his room.

But one day, when Tsukishima is about to leave the school, their science teacher blocked his way then Tsukishima halted.  
"Hotaru.." He said, looking at Tsukishima as Tsuki just looked down, avoiding to make eye contact.

"Are you avoiding me?" Miguel asked as he laid his arms above his chest.

"... No sir. But today, I'm in a hurry. My _mom_ needs me now." Tsukishima lied and wished that Miguel won't read him like an open book. _Im gonna get killed by him if I arrived late._ Tsukishima thought, worrying because his regular costumer messaged him for their usual business.

"Come with me for a minute then." The teacher stated and grabbed Tsukishima's hand as he started to walk.

"W.. Where are we going, sir?" Tsukishima asked *politely* since he needed to mask himself to another person, _Hotaru_.

' _click_ '

The door closed as Miguel locked it.

Both of them are at the clinic. His science teacher blocking Tsukishima's one and only escape way.

"Hotaru.." Miguel whispered and walked forward but Tsukishima was keeping his guard in case the teacher would do something bad to him.

"You know, you look like the student I used to tutor.." Miguel smiled gently.

Tsukishima's chest tightened a bit, feeling the pain. _Shit. Did he found out of who I am?_ he thought, still walking away from the teacher and reached the clinic's bed.  
His foot slipped which causes him to fall and sit on the bed until Miguel finally reached him.

"You know, the student I used to tutor looks like you." His teacher repeated before continuing. "Blond hair, wears eyeglass, smart and that honey colored eyes.."

"P-please get to the point, Sir." Tsukishima stuttered as panic hit him so hard which made him tremble a bit. He cursed weakly, hating himself more.

"You're not Hotaru right? I know who you are after all the actions you did since the last few weeks." Miguel bluntly said and held Tsukishima's trembling hands.

"What are you talking about sir? I am Hotaru. Please don't mistaken me as another person." Tsukishima defended himself, pushing Miguel's hands away from him.

"You're lying." Miguel smiled then still continued to roam his hand to Tsukishima but the blond would always slap it away.  
"...." Guilty, Miguel closed his eyes then caressed Tsukishima's cheeks with his right hand and unexpectedly, the blond purred without second thoughts.

Tsukishima finally gave up and made his science teacher to read him like an open book. He knew from the start that he will always lose especially to things like these.  
He's _weak_  for these type of things.

"Tsukishima Kei.. I knew you never _died_." Miguel happily stated, caressing him more and Tsukishima let out a pur.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you come to me for help when you were suffering so much?" He asked, pulling him into a hug.

 

"Kei---"

 

* * *

 

"Hotaru! What happened?!" The voice boomed, bringing Tsukishima back to reality.

"Huh?" The blond waiter was spacing out for at least 15 minutes, standing, still broom in hand and his pointed finger is still bleeding. _Ah. Thats right. I was replaying what happened few weeks ago.. Also, I just realized that I've been like a statue for 15 minutes._

When Tsukishima looked at the person, it was Chikara Ennoshita as his mind started to function again.

"Were you spacing out just now? Look, your finger is bleeding!" Chikara said as he looked for the first aid kit on the cabinet and grabbed it as soon as he found it then headed to where Tsukishima is.

"What were you doing? Are you trying to do mannequin challenge? All alone?" Chikara tried to humour him then Tsukki goes with the flow.

Chikara Ennoshita is one of Tsukishima's co-waiter in Bokuto's bird cafè. He wore a black apron with the cafè's logo and wore a black vest and black slacks underneath. Same goes to Tsukishima but no apron. Chikara started working 2 years ago. He may have the motherly attitude but when he's in the mood, he goes from being a mother to a thug. Pfffft.

"I was. Since mannequin challenge is a trend for teenagers nowadays, I thought about doing it all by myself." He smirked while Chikara placed some before putting the band aid on Tsukishima's finger.

"Is that so? You should have invited me." His co-waiter chuckled as he patted the blond's back hard then the door of the cafè opened, bells ringing same goes to the birds, tweeting. "Now, now. Let me clean the mess. Go on and do your job." Chikara said, smiling as he held the broom and started to clean the mess.  
Tsukishima just bowed slightly before going to the costumer to get their order.

The costumer raised their hand, signaling that they will order, Tsukishima headed to where they are and noticed their familiar appearance. _Ah. It's the regular costumer. He's a business man right?_

"May I get your order sir?" Tsukishima asked as he _fakely_ smiled, bringing his pen and little notebook out while his costumer just smiled back.

This costumer right now wears a corporate attire. Tall, his messy bed hair and oh so _handsome_. A man that would kill anyone just by their looks. _A total type for Tsukishima._

"Hmm.. Should I get you instead?" The costumer winked at him but Tsukishima just glared at him boredly. "I'm sorry. I think you came in the wrong _place_ sir." Tsukishima sarcastically said as he forced a smile.

"Right right. Then shall I get your name instead?" The costumer replied, smirking.  
The blond sighed, not in the mood to be a bitch since he's Hotaru for now.

"If you're not gonna order, then please excuse me. I shall go back then." When Tsukishima was about to turn around, the guy held his wrist, stopping him.

"Alright, alright. Im kidding." His other hand waved, giving up then Tsukishima faced him.

"I'm Kuroo Tetsuro. A CEO from Kuroneko Company." Kuroo introduced himself as Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. _Right. I was about to talk shit this guy but I never knew that this guy is the oh-so-called heir of a famous company._ Tsukishima thought then Kuroo stopped holding his wrist so that the blond can write properly.

"Hmmm.. I never asked your name though.." the blond murmured weakly, not interested in him.  
"Can I get your order now?"

"Yeah you may. One cappuccino and a cashew sansrival cake please"' Kuroo grinned slightly but in return, Tsukishima just glared at him before writing the ordered food and left as he went to the counter.

 _What an interesting guy.._ Kuroo thought and sat back, getting comfortable with the atmosphere at his all time favourite cafè.

 

 

" _Kei_.."

 

 

" _Kei_.."

 

 

" _Tsukishima Kei. My one and only._ "

 

 

 

" _ **Kei, I love you.**_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahalloooo!!! How was today's chapter? ;))))) I really am sorry for the looong loooooong wait!! (/ω＼) But I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Get ready for the future chapter! Hohohoho //winks// ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) huehuehue //coughs//
> 
> Anyway, I've been debating myself about Tsukishima's sensei if I should make Ushijima as his teacher or what ;;;w;;; but in the end, I made an OC because I reaaaaally dont know since I have aloooot of pairs in this story lololol.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! ><
> 
> If you have suggestions, feel free to comment! Nyahahaha! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡
> 
> Thank you and I love you all!! Kudos!


	7. Let's stop this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am in love with someone." Tsukishima confessed quietly as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EY! I AM BACK WOOHOO~
> 
> Anyway, this chapter may trigger you(since it kinda triggered me HAHA) so beware! It may be a mild one but it really depends on you! I apologize!

"Tweet tweet~"

Tweets and hoots were heard across the cafè, classical music playing on the background as usual while customers chit chat along and the coffee aroma that lingers the whole cafè area. On the other hand, there are some employees at the counter, in charge.

"Time really flies so fast huh?" Chikara started the conversation while drying the wet mugs on the counter sink.

"Huh? Ah. Yeah.." The blond replied, nodding as he washed the containers.

1, 2, and 3 months have passed ever since Tsukishima and his science teacher reunited. Though of course, Tsukishima is still awkward with him which amuses his teacher to tease him more since the blond gets clumsier everytime he does that.

 _'cling cling_ '

"Good afternoon! Please enjoy your stay!~" their co-waiter greeted as he stood behind the door while the costumer came in.

The costumer looked at Tsukishima but Tsukishima was too numb to even notice the costumer looking at him as he washed the remaining containers.

 _So numb_. The costumer sniffed internally as he sat down on the corner, a perfect view for the nature since his place has the giant windows to see the outside world.

After Tsukishima washed the containers, he wiped his hand with his apron and wore it off, fixing his vest before going to the costumer to get his order.

"May I get your order sir-- Oh, Kuroo-san.." Tsukishima looked at the heir boredly, completely forgotten to get his pen and his mini notebook in his pockets.

"My my. Hotaru-chan was too numb for me to notice that I came.." Kuroo sighed, giving the blond waiter a hurt look, clenching his polo.

"Well sorry. I didn't notice that a human actually came." Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

 _It's been 3 months ever since I started working and met this oh-so-called famous heir._ Tsukishima thought, glaring at the heir. _But it still bothers me why Bokuto-san, Akaashi-san and Kuroo-san's faces are familiar to me.._

"Am I too handsome for you to stare at me this long?" Kuroo grinned smugly, ruining Tsukishima's thought.  
"Sorry? You, handsome? Please dont joke around.." Tsukishima replied back, trying to switch his sassiness mode on.  _Yes he is._

"What am I to you then?" Kuroo curiously asked, leaning as he placed his palm on his chin.  
"A human who has this kind of hair that doesn't even have the care to comb his hair. How ugly.." Tsukishima scrunched his nose, moving his hands as he gestured the style of the heir's hair, mocking it. Kuroo found the waiter cute which made him laugh and said "Well, I was born with this hair and you have no choice but to deal with it~"

  
"Is our chit chat over already? Im gonna make you order your usual then." Rolling his eyes at the heir's reply, Tsukishima turned his heels and went to the counter to give Kuroo's usual order.

Kuroo sighed as he comfortably sat back. He looked at his watch to see the time which showed that he has 15 minutes left before his break is over. His assistant, Kenma would probably scold him for lazing around during his break especially when he is currently in the process of having a _contract marraige._

 _That kid.. Does he even remember me from that day?_ Kuroo thought, eyes roamed and stopped at where Tsukishima is.

' _Brrrr brrr_ '

Tsukishima's phone vibrated in his pockets when the blond panicked as he grabbed his phone.

From: Him [09xx-xxx-xxxx]  
What time will your work end today?

Tsukishima read the message, his heart beating faster and the more he tries to calm himself by breathing deeply.

Tsukishima looked left and right before heading to the staff room immediately to hide himself, to avoid being suspicious.

On the other hand, Kuroo was watching the blond's actions. His eyebrows arched when he noticed Tsukishima panicking while reading who knows whatever he is reading on his phone and thought that the blond was being too suspicious.

To: Him [09xx-xxx-xxxx]  
I would be done by 5. Meet me on the backvalley by the way.

' _Thump_ '

Tsukishima's heart still beating faster than usual while his hands started to sweat.

' _Calm down Tsukishima. He's just asking you. Just say what you want later_.' He thought as he slowly calmed down by taking numerous of deep breathes before going to the kitchen to leave the order list.

' _Brrrr_ '

When Tsukishima got out of the kitchen, he went to the counter where Chikara was and felt his phone buzzed from his pocket. He immediately grabbed his phone from the pocket and opened the unread message.

From: Him [09xx-xxx-xxxx]  
The backvalley? What's with the sudden invite? ;)

After reading the message, Tsukishima typed some words before sending it.

To: Him [09xx-xxx-xxxx]  
I wanted to say something to you...

"Got a textmate?" Chikara boomed in, smiling while wiping the counter sink. Tsukishima jolted making his phone almost fell.

"Ah, no.. A classmate from my class just messaged me.." Tsukishima lied, closing his phone and slipped it in his pocket. Ennoshita just nodded in response, leaving the blond some privacy.

"Order number 9!" A voice called out from the small window of the kitchen, leaving the order behind it.

Tsukishima excused himself and picked the order up then headed for the right table.

"Here's your order, Sir.." Tsukishima fakely smiled as he placed the food down the table.

"Hey blond waiter." A costumer from the other side of the cafè called out then Tsukishima just stared at him.

"Yeah you. What are you waiting for? C'mere!" He demanded, making a fuss inside the cafè.

Tsukishima was clueless and doesn't even know what he did wrong but he obeyed the customer's command and went to where the costumer is.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Tsukishima politely asked, not wanting his patience to get thin.

"My girlfriend and I had been here for some minutes ago and where is our food? We're wasting time just to wait our order..!" The costumer hissed towards the blond which surprised the waiter and the whole attention were drawn to their scene.

This triggered Tsukishima's anxiety.

_**"Tsukishima! Raise your social skill sometimes! You can't always stay inside your room!"** _

"Ah.. Is that so? I.. I should go tell the counter to follow up your order, Sir." Tsukishima replied, not giving in; fighting the thoughts swirling in his mind.

"Then go! Can't believe you guys are this slow." The costumer mumbled, his girlfriend agreed by nodding.

_Can't they even wait?_

Tsukishima bowed slightly before going to the counter. The scene was able to fade and the birds tried to enlighten the atmosphere again.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, are you okay, Hotaru?" Kuroo asked as he took a bite of his sansrival cake.

"Me? Ah, yes. I am _always_ fine, Kuroo-san." Tsukishima looked at him and smiled innocently. A _fake_ one. Isn't that already his _speciality_? Where Tsukishima hides with the name _Hotaru_.

"You say that but your reactions a while ago doesn't seem fine to me." Kuroo replied, chewing down his food.

"Thanks for your concern but I really am fine." Tsukishima stated and left the heir alone.

Meanwhile, Kuroo got hurt by Tsukishima's actions internally. You can hear him sobbing grossly but that's okay. Kuroo can still fight. He's an heir after all.

 

* * *

 

"Oh? Leaving already, Dai-chan?" A lady wearing a corporate attire asked, titlting her head a bit.

"Yeah.. Is there something to do before I leave?" The 'Dai-chan' replied, fixing his things that were messily placed on his working table.

"Nah, there isn't. But it shocks me that you're already leaving.. Oh! Dont tell me, your meeting with someone?" His co-worker gasped then placed her pointy finger to her glossy lips, winking.

"What a creative mind you have there, Mika-chan." 'Dai-chan' smirked at her, finally done cleaning his table and grabbed his suit bag.

"Well then. I'll be going now~" He sang as he waved his hand before leaving.

 

* * *

 

"Thanks for your hardwork today, Hotaru!" The owner of the bird cafè, Bokuto Kotarou patted Tsukishima's back so hard that he didn't even notice that the blond is suffering for the pain that he just received.

Tsukishima just nodded and mumbled 'Thank you' to him while getting his clothes before going to the comfort room.

5 o'clock in the evening is where Tsukishima's job ends for the day since he's still a student. Though for the general schedule for the whole staffs to end is 7PM. Thus, the one who's preparing to off shift is Tsukishima.

"Hey, have you guys seen Hotaru?" Chikara asked the other staffs inside the changing room since there are some staffs take their break inside the room.

"I think he went to the comfort room to change.. I wonder why though.." Another employee replied, closing his eyes as he placed his hand under his chin while humming 'hmm'.

"Is that so? Thanks, Nishinoya~" Chikara smiled and nodded before heading to where the comfort room is.

' _knock knock_ '

"Hotaru?" A voice called out after knocking.

Apparently, Tsukishima was busy staring at his own body, enjoying the _view_  he is seeing in the mirror. And now, someone knocked so sudden made the blond jumped a little.

"A-ah yes, Ennoshita-san?" Tsukishima replied, panicking as he wore his oversized shirt and his jacket to cover his skin.

"Someone is waiting for you outside." Chikara informed the blond before leaving to continue his work.

  
' _Someone?_ ' Tsukishima thought, wiping his eyeglasses before wearing it again. ' _Is it sensei? But sensei doesn't know where I work..'_  and there, he left the comfort room, already wearing his bag.

"Good job for today, Hotaru-san!" The waitress opened the door, smiling at the taller guy.

"Thank you." Tsukishima smiled back, leaving the cafè's premises.

"Oh? Finally, Hotaru is here." The guy from the corner of the cafè showed up. Tsukishima looked at him and panicked once more. Looking left and right, making himself aware that there's no people around them.

"I told you that we would meet at the backvalley..!" Tsukishima hissed quietly at the guy.

The guy just smirked and looked at the blond, cupping his chin. "Im afraid that I would get raped if I waited for you there despite you, taking your time to leave." He replied smugly but then Tsukishima slapped his hand away, looking down.

"Please. Let's go to the backvalley."

* * *

 

"Okay so, I am aware that you wanted to say something to me. What is it, Hotaru or should I say, my precious _Kei_?" The guy devishly smirked, giving the blond feel his serious aura which made Tsukishima tense.

Tsukishima was just looking down, not making an eye contact to the other guy. He nibbled his lower lip, tensed.

' _Say what you want to say Tsukishima._ '

"I think.."

"Hm?"

"I think we should end this, Dai-san." Tsukishima finally said what he wanted to say but then he felt that he made the 'Dai' guy a bit irritated.

"What do you mean 'end this'? Tsukishima, dont make me laugh. Are you even serious? Do you know what you are saying?" The 'Dai' guy replied, giving the taller blond his icy glares.

"Yes.." is what the only reply from the blond, quietly.

" ** _Tsukishima Kei_** , dont make me repeat myself. Are you out of your mind?! Or maybe—"

"I am serious, Dai-san!" Tsukishima shrieked, cutting the guy's sentence.

There was a moment of silence while Tsukishima prepared himself from an upcoming impact.

' _thud!'_

 

"How _dare_ you answered me. Didn't I _tame_ you already? That never interupt when I am talking?!" The 'Dai' guy angrily pushed the blond as he hit his head on the wall.

Tsukishima yelped in pain, his head throbbing and felt his legs weaken which made him lower himself.

"Hey, I thought a _dog_ should be loyal to their owner?" 'Dai' continued and grabbed a fistful of Tsukishima's golden hair, yanking it to make some space for him to bite his neck. He made his way to brutally suck and bite the poor blond's neck.

"W-wait, Dai-san!" Tsukishima struggled, his eyes started to water but 'Dai''s force was to strong for him to fight. "Ah!" He gasped at pain that 'Dai' just bit as it started to bleed. "L-let me explain!" Tsukishima sobbed and struggled once more but it doesn't work as 'Dai' just continued abusing his neck. He knew that explaining won't work on 'Dai' at the moment despite on how angry he is towards him.

' _Isnt this want you want in the first place?'_

 

_'You **abandoned everything** just for this Tsukishima.'_

 

"I.. Wanted to end this because it's not— ah!" Tsukishima whimpered at the pain as 'Dai' bit his his skin near his shoulder and felt that he's getting something from his suit bag. Tsukishima paid no mind as he continued to explain just in case that 'Dai' is listening.

"It's because.. I.. It's not healthy anymore e-especially I found someone to— mhmm!"

"Found someone to _toy_ with?" Dai interrupted, clashing his lips into Tsukishima's roughly. Lips clashed, savouring their tastes. Dai roughly entered his tongue inside the blond's cavern which is an easy task to do but didn't last long when Tsukishima broke their kiss.

"I am  _in love_ with someone." Tsukishima confessed quietly as he could, catching up with his breathe but 'Dai' couldn't accept to whatever he is hearing now.

"In love?!  ** _Kei_** , my  _kei,_ after all these years, you got what you wanted right?  _Money_ is what you want but now? You're abandoning me just for someone you  _fell_ in love with? Oh, let me say something for you." Dai looked at him boredly as he moved closer to Tsukishima's ear.

"Ah.." Tsukishima accidentally made a sound as he shuddered when he felt Dai's hot breathe into his ear. " _That_ someone you fell in love with would  _ **never**_ love you. He  _will **never**_ love your true self. I am the  _only one_ who'll be able to  _ **satisfy**_ you,  ** _Tsukishima Kei._** " Dai whispered as he finally got the syringe from his bag and placed the needle above Tsukishima's skin. He found the nerve in the blond's skin and soon enough, he pressed it, releasing the  _drug_ inside Tsukishima's body.

"Ngnnn." Tsukishima sobbed, feeling the fluid overflowing inside him which made him dizzy. Once more, Dai licked his earlobe before kissing his cheeks and whispered, "Remember this _Kei,_ no matter what happens, you  _will_ _ **never**_ be  _loved_ by  _that_ someone so always come  _back_ to me and I will  _ **satisfy**_ you."

 

Standing up, Dai patted his suit and felt someone's presence.

"Looks like we were found out~" He hummed, looking at the man as it approaches them.

"Oh dear, it's been a while,  _ **Kuroo Tetsurou**_ ~" Dai looked at him smugly like a snake glaring into their prey.

"Same to you as well,  ** _Daishou Suguru_**." Kuroo smiled innocently, hands on his pockets.

Daishou Suguru, the whole name of Tsukishima's regular costumer. He is also a business man in a certain company. He wore a corporate attire, his bangs gel'ed up to his left side, thin eyebrows, eyes slanted and a dark hair. Girls would go all over him for being handsome but they will never know that this guy's personality is complicated as fuck. Though, according to some people, they say that Daishou looks like a snake and is likely a snake. You never know when he would bite for entering his teritorry.

"Were you been here all along?" Daishou asked, smiling back.

"Nah. I heard some muffled cries and thought about checking it. Never knew that it would be you and Hotaru." Kuroo's smile faded as he examined the blond's situation.

"Is that so? Then, I shall take my leave since Im done with this  _thing._ " Daishou chuckled as he patted Kuroo's shoulder and whispered, "Dont  _play_ with my  _toy~_ " and left the area.

Kuroo shrugged it off and jogged to where the blond was.

"Hotaru, are you okay?" Kuroo asked, kneeling down. The blond just sobbed, feeling so weak. So  _fragile._

' _Am I this weak? Look, Kuroo-san is here. You can't show him your true nature.'_ Tsukishima thought as he wiped his tears.

"I am okay." He replied in a husky voice, trying to stand up but failed. The drug inside him now took effect which made his body tremble.

"Okay my ass. You said a while ago that you're fine and now you're okay?" Kuroo chuckled and thought that what Daishou did to him was only verbal but when he was about to touch Tsukishima, the blond unconsciously slapped his hand away, panting.

"Why.. Why are you here anyway, Kuroo-san? Isn't it late already?" Tsukishima asked quietly, not looking at him as he hugged himself, shivering.

' _Let me die already.'_

"If what you mean is to shoo me here, I wont. I cant just leave you like that. Did Daishou dumped you?" Kuroo said jokingly as if Tsukishima's situation is a laughing matter. "Now come on." Kuroo then noticed that Tsukishima's neck is bleeding, he immediately raised Tsuki's face and saw his expression.

Hotaru is  _crying._

"Hey. What did Daishou even do to you? Why is your situation like this? I dont understand." Kuroo continued to spout as his mind went blank, not knowing how he would comfort Tsukishima since it was his first time to see him _broken_. 3 months of knowing each other and yet, the innocent Hotaru he get to interact is showing him this kind of side. Instead, he hugged the blond unconsciously.

"I'm not good at comforting people but this is what I can do for you, Hotaru." Kuroo said, grinding his teeth as he tried to calm the younger one and felt that his suit is getting wet due to Tsukishima's tears.

"I wanna die." was the only phrase that came out from the blond's lips before passing out.

 

 

The side effects of the drug finally took over Tsukishima's body.

 

" **I just want to live a happy life."**

 

" **And yet, my life is so miserable."**

 

 

 

**"I wanna _kill_ myself now."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3333
> 
> So how was it? :'))) Such an evil plan isn't it? ｡･ﾟ･(ﾉД`)･ﾟ･｡ I made Tsukki suffer. hE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS BUT HHHHHHNNNN.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well! If you have suggestions or whatsoever, feel free to comment! I don't bite so no worries!!
> 
> Thank you for your support! See you again in the next chapter! (;´༎ຶٹ༎ຶ`) Huehue
> 
> Kudos!


	8. [SPECIAL CHAPTER] Am I In A Harem World?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'God, who is it this time?' Tsukishima thought as he straightened himself and huffed.
> 
> "Sorry but we're about to— oh." The blond's sentence was cut off when he looked at the customer.
> 
> The customer chuckled and headed to the where Tsukishima is.
> 
> "Don't 'oh' me, Hotaru. It's rude to say that in front of your teacher, isnt it?" He smiled as he found an available chair near the counter and placed his items before sitting down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an early update for you all!! Not an actual chapter but a special chapter!! Thank you for your support! And belated happy new year!! ( ´˘` )♡
> 
> I hope you'd enjoy the latest chapter!!

"Achoo!" The waitress sneezed, covering her mouth with her hands and sniffed.  
"So cold.." She mumbled before going to the staff room.

' _cling_ ' The door opened when a set of family came. Waiter welcoming them with smiles.

"Merry Christmas! Please enjoy your stay!" They happily chirped, together with the chirping sounds of the birds. Children also smiled when they saw the birds— the different kinds of birds.

Today is the 25th of December. Cold breeze in the air since it's already snowing in Japan. Today's a busy day for Tsukishima Kei— Hotaru. They've been having a lot of costumers even though it's a holiday. Tsukishima was able to observe the outside world while being a cashier by the counter. Busy street as always. Nothing new for him though.

' _brrr brrr'_

Tsukishima jolted when he felt his phone buzzed from his back pocket. He placed the money first before grabbing his phone.

**From** : Sir Seiun [09xx-xxx-xxxx]  
Are you free today, Kei?

Tsukishima read the message and smiled secretly before typing his message.

**To** : Sir Seiun [09xx-xxx-xxxx]  
I'm at work today Sir. Besides, what are you gonna do if someone found out that you're asking me to go out with you?

Tsukishima then placed his phone back to his pocket immediately when another costumer came in to order.

"Can I take your order, Ma'am?" Tsukishima smiled _f_ _akely_ then the lady smiled back as well. The lady went to the cake section and pointed at a certain cake.

"I want this chocolate peanut butter cake please. One box of it.." She grinned then Tsukishima nodded.

"Any drinks to add?" He asked, looking at her. The lady shaked her head and added, "Oh, that's take out right?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Tsukishima answered when he headed to the cake section in order to get the cake that was mentioned and gave it to another staff to put it inside the box.

"What's your name, Ma'am?" The blond asked, heading back and tapped some buttons at the register.

"Michimiya Yui."

"Well then. That would be 3000 yen in total, Michimiya-san."

Michimiya reached out her purse and placed the money on the counter. Tsukishima took the the money and placed the money he received in the register.

"Please wait for your order over there." Tsukishima stated, pointing at the area with chairs and Yui just smiled before sitting at the waiting area.

_I did my good job right?_ Tsukishima thought, self-praising himself as he went at the corner. _Did I? Did I_? He thought once more then he felt his phone buzzed. He grabbed his phone and saw the new message.

**From** : Sir Seiun [09xx-xxx-xxxx]  
Is it that bad to ask you out? Anyway, where do you work?

**To** : Sir Seiun [09xx-xxx-xxxx]  
Maybe? I work at Hoot house cafe, near the station.

"Miss Yui Michimiya!" The waiter called out, making Tsukishima jump a little bit.

"Oh! Nishinoya!" Yui gasped in surprise when she got up from her seat, walking towards the small waiter. Curious, the blond looked at them and watched the two talk.

"How have you been? I never knew you work here!" The lady said, receiving the cake as Nishinoya gave the it to her.

"You never knew?! Didn't Daichi-san told you about it?!" The smaller waiter has this shocking expression, mouth hanging and his eyes were wide. The brunette just giggled and answered, "Sawamura haven't told me anything about you, working here."

I know Nishinoya already appeared but let's have his introduction. This small waiter here is called Nishinoya Yuu. He's a hot tempered as far as Tsukishima knows. He has this ruffled black hair with a blond tuft hair lying on his forehead. If you'd ask Nishinoya's inner side, his motto is: "Small but terrible!!!!!"

"Well, at least you know now! Ha! Ha! Ha!" The waiter laughed, pride is now on his side. Yui just laughed before bidding her good bye. "Merry Christmas! Thank you and please come again!"

* * *

 

"Haaaa.." Tsukishima sighed as he slumped on the wall, showing a 'I'm tired as fuck but this is for Hotaru's sake' expression.

It was already past 8 and some staffs already went home. Costumers got lessen by the time 8 o'clock came. Actually, Tsukishima told Bokuto that he would be working overtime tonight since he has nothing to do. Though since it's already past 8, Tsukishima and the few staffs are already cleaning up.

' _cling!'_

' _God, who is it this time?'_ Tsukishima thought as he straightened himself and huffed.

"Sorry but we're about to— oh." The blond's sentence was cut off when he looked at the customer.

The customer chuckled and headed to the where Tsukishima is.

"Don't 'oh' me, Hotaru. It's rude to say that in front of your teacher, isnt it?" He smiled as he found an available chair near the counter and placed his items before sitting down.

"Sir Seiun, why are you here?" Tsukishima asked, standing in front of the older man.

"To visit you. Oh! Also, I wanted to be the last customer of this blond waiter over here." Miguel laughed when Tsukishima just rolled his eyes.

"Well if that's what you want, what would you like to order?" Tsukishima replied, looking at him as he grabbed his pen and notebook.

"Hmm.." His teacher hummed, side-eyeing the cake section. "I want two strawberry shortcake please."

"Any drinks, Sir?"

"Would you like to suggest me some sweet drinks?" Miguel placed his hand above the table and laid his chin above his palm. Looking at the blond, smiling.

Tsukishima paid no mind towards his teacher, pushing his glasses. "I would suggest that frappuccino, Sir." He answered, pointing at their latest frappé in their menu list.

"I'll take it two then." Miguel smiled and his former boyfriend— er, his student just nodded and wrote his order down before leaving the teacher alone.

* * *

 

 

"Here's your order, Sir." Tsukishima smiled slightly as he placed the food down on the table. Miguel's order didn't took that long since he was the only one left in the café.

"Woah." was the only word escaped from his teacher.  _Please tell me I did a great job, sensei._ Tsukishima thought but he internally brushed it off by shaking his head.  _No no no! Tsukishima, don't think things like that!_

When the blond was about to walk away, Miguel suddenly grabbed his hand, not letting him go. "Is there something wrong, Sir?" He asked.

"Just how dense my student is?" Miguel stated as he pulled Tsukishima to sit down across him. "I didn't order two just for me. You gotta take a break. Besides, it's my treat. Here, eat." He added when he successfully made his student sit as he placed the strawberry cake and the frappè in front of the blond. Much to his shock, Tsukishima immediately declined.

"But sir! My shift is not yet done!" Tsukishima hissed then suddenly, Chikara came out from the staff's room. The blond looked at the waiter but instead of getting a support, Chikara just gave him a smile and a thumbs up before continuing his task.

"See?" Miguel chuckled.

"... Fine." Tsukishima gave in and the two ate happily.

* * *

 

 

"Thanks for the treat, sensei." Tsukishima thanked when the two are already outside, walking.

"It's no big deal, Tsukishima." Miguel said quietly since he knows that Tsukishima doesn't want to get called by his  _real_ name publicly. He smiled as he looked at the blond.

"Oh by the way.." Miguel then showed a big gift towards the blond. "Here's a gift from me. Merry Christmas!" He grinned while Tsuki is still dumbfounded.

"Come on. This gift wasn't for anyone but for you, you know." The older man said and his student finally accepted his gift. "Thank you.." Tsukishima lowered his head shyly.

"Pfft." Miguel laughed and kissed the blond's forehead. "It's sad that we'll be seperating now since you told me to fetch you until here..." His teacher blabbered once more, Tsukishima nodded in response.

"Well then.. Good night and merry Christmas!" Miguel bid himself and left Tsukishima alone.

* * *

 

' _Hmmmm.._ ' Tsukishima walked down the street, hugging the gift that his teacher just gave him. He can see the clouds whenever he breath through mouth. Not only that, the city is full of life especially today is Christmas day and the fact that the Christmas eve is about to start by a few hours.

Some minutes passed, he noticed a familiar shadow from a few blocks away from him. Watching it, he noticed that the person is actually running to him.

"Ohoho! Hotaru! Merry Christmas!" The person said, waving his hand. Knowing the tone of it's voice, Tsukishima scrunched his nose suddenly.  _'Damn it. Am I in a harem world?? Why do people I know kept on popping out of nowhere??'_

"Merry Christmas as well,  _Kuroo-san._ " Tsukishima greeted back when Kuroo finally reached him.

"What a lucky night for me! To see you walking alone!" Kuroo blabbered when he looked at the blond, enjoying.

"Why are you even here? Isn't the heir should be at his home now?" Tsukishima asked as he continued to walk, leaving Kuroo behind.

_'Why of all times, this shitty cat appeared in front of me!'_ Tsukishima thought, walking faster.

"Hey! Don't leave me behind so suddenly, Hotaru!" Kuroo followed, jogging to catch up with his pace.

"And oh?" Kuroo faked a gasp which caught the attention of Tsukishima. He stopped walking and faced him, curiously.

"Seems like someone already gave you a gift!" Kuroo said, pointing at his gift and Tsukishima chuckled.

"So what? Jealous?" Tsukishima raised his head, arching his thin eyebrows, completely teasing the heir.

"I am!" The heir bluntly answered, making the blond blush.

"..really?" Tsukishima whispered then Kuroo laughed. "Kidding! Why would I get jealous though?" The heir suddenly took his word back when he noticed the blond, getting red.

"Fuck you." Tsukishima cursed under his breathe so that the heir won't hear that he actually sweared in front of him.  _'You say that it's a joke but look at you, you showed a tint of jealousy there because of your voice.'_

Tilting his head slightly, Kuroo arched his eyebrows, curious on what Tsukishima just said a while ago.

"Hm? Why are you still red anyway?" Kuroo asked, leaning towards him.

Tsukishima panicked and bumped his gift on Kuroo's face, making an 'oof!' sound from the heir. "It's because the weather's too damn cold!" He said as he continued to walk.

 

The two continued to tease with each other and the blond successfully shoo'ed the heir away.

* * *

 

 

"Merry Christmas, my  _Kei~_ " Daishou greeted when he opened the door for the blond.

"Merry Christmas too, Dai-san." Tsukishima greeted back, smiling as he took his shoes off.

"Oh? Got a gift from someone?" Daishou asked when he noticed the gift that the blond was holding.

"Yeah.. My teacher gave it to me outside the café a while ago.." Tsukishima replied, sniffing the smell coming from the kitchen.

"Oh, the teacher you were talking about?" Daishou said, helping the blond by carrying the gift and went to the small living room to place it there.

"Yeah." The blond replied, heading to the kitchen. "Were you cooking all this time?" Tsukishima asked after seeing the casseroles on the stove, bowls, cutting board and a knife on the sink, long abandoned.

Daishou then suddenly hugged the blond from behind, earning a gasp from him. "Yeah. I would be more glad if my Kei would help me washing the dirtied equipments before Christmas Eve" he hummed, smirking as the blond obediently nodded and did what he was told.

 

 

Christmas eve came and there, the two celebrated. Making the blond happy to feel the spirit of Christmas even without his family to support and love him.

New year's eve, Tsukishima came back to Miyagi and celebrated it together with the Tadashi household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey! So how was the special chapter? (*´∇｀*) I hope I was able to satisfy you all! Lololol
> 
> Thank you for your support everyone! (ㅅ´ ˘ `)♡ I really appreciate it!
> 
> If I have mistakes or some suggestions you have in mind, please don't be afraid and feel free to comment below!! I get happiness from seeing you guys comment/stating your opinions! ^^
> 
> Kudos! I love you all!


End file.
